Naruto The Lightning Soul Reaper
by Shadow knight destroyer
Summary: This is a new fanfic I created. Naruto is Ichigo's cousin and is the son of misaki's twin sister and Minato. Unlike Ichigo, Naruto became friends with his hollow but doesn't know the truth just like Ichigo. Naruto has the ability to connect with other zanpakuto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this new fanfic. Naruto's zanpocktou is called Raijin and his attack is called, Kaminari shūryō, it means "Lightning End" in English.

Chapter 1

DURING EPISODE 302

"I know for a fact that Ichigo Kurosaki will come here...having obtained a new power. I wish to bring that power closer to completion. Your deaths will help", Aizen says raising his blade and unknown to him there's a thunder cloud above him.

"Run, Asano!", Tatsuki yells holding a girl on her back.

Keigo can't utter a word can't believing what she's saying.

"Just do it! There's nothing you can do here!", Tatsuki yells looking at Keigo.

Keigo swallows and runs.

Gin is about to follow him but Aizen stops him.

"There is no need to pursue them. We can begin right here", Aizen says without turning and looking straight at Tatsuki.

"What do I do? What do I do? I can't move! What do I do?", Tatsuki thinks scared out of her mind. Aizen steps closer smiling.

"How can I save-", Tatsuki thinks and Aizen swings down but suddenly a bolt of lightning came down drawing there attention. A bolt of lightning is blocking Aizen's blade. The lightning disappears to show a guy with blonde hair, ocean blue eyes (no whisker marks) he's holding Zabuza's giant blade. The guy is showing a smile.

"Sorry I'm late", Naruto said smiling.

Gin is surprised seeing this and Aizen's eyes narrow a little.

"So you finally show yourself", Aizen said and Naruto's smile widens and looks at Tatsuki and his smile changes to that of a gentle smile.

"It's ok, calm down, you just get out of here", Naruto said and somehow Tatsuki calms down.

"Aizen, who is thi-", Gin is cut off by Aizen.

"He is related to Ichigo Kurosaki, he is his cousin. He's the son of Ichigo kurosaki's mothers twin sister", Aizen says and Naruto turns back to him.

"So you have been watching me, big deal. You and I know that I'm stronger than Ichigo and I have a good relationship with my hollow", Naruto said and Aizen's eyes widen.

"Run, now!", Naruto yells and Tatsuki gets shakes her head.

"You'll die!", Tatsuki yells worried for this stranger.

"Yeah, but I can't let a cute girl like you get hurt", Naruto said and she blushes a little and stands up. She looks at Naruto one last time and runs.

"Now I can use it. BAN...KAI!", Naruto yells surprising Gin and Aizen's eyes narrow a little. A huge bolt of black lightning with a yellow outline comes from Naruto. When the dust clears he's in the same outfit as Ichigo when he goes bankai, its a Japanese long sword like ichigo's but the sword looks different. The grip is yellow with black lines through it. The cross-guard is a swirl and the blade itself is dark yellow.

"Tensa Raijin", Naruto said looking at Aizen no longer smiling and looking seriously at Aizen. He puts his left hand to his face and black Reishi with a yellow outline start coming to Naruto's face a creats a hollow mask. When he removes his hand he has the same hollow mask as Ichigo but the red lines are dark yellow.

"I'm quite disappointed. I thought you would have shown more", Aizen said and Naruto puts his hand to his face again and starts to gather more Reishi surprising Aizen and Gin.

"If I want to win I guess I'll have to go Hollowfication 2!", Naruto says with his voice sounding like a second voice talking as well, just like Ichigo. Naruto removes his hand a his mask is different. It looks just like the mask Ichigo was wearing when he lost control against Ulquiorra and entered hollowfication 2. Gin then feels the massive spiritual pressure. Naruto roars unleashing a dark yellow spiritual pressure.

"Incredible!", Gin says and Naruto points his horns at Aizen and starts to creat a yellow cero making Aizen's eyes widen. Naruto fires the beam and Aizen sticks out his hand blocking it but when the beam stops Naruto is gone. Aizen moves his head in time dodging Naruto's blade.

"You move just like your father", Aizen says and Naruto gets angry.

"Don't you dare talk about him! You killed my father! That is unforgivable!", Naruto yells and his spiritual pressure increases. Naruto sonido's next to Aizen and swings his blade. Aizen blocks it with his own and the impact pushes the wind away from them. Naruto begins to force Aizen back.

"Urahara taught you well but...", Aizen says and his eyes glow. Aizen swings his sword and it connects with Naruto's sword and he flys back through a building.

"It won't matter, I'm still...", Aizen says but was cut off by Naruto appearing behind him.

"...stronger", Naruto said and Aizen turns to him.

Naruto raises his sword and a thunder cloud appear above him and yellow lightning hits Naruto's sword.

"I must end this now!", Naruto thinks and the lightning stops and the cloud turns white.

Now black lightning with a yellow outline begins surging from Naruto's body.

Naruto then heard it. Aizen's zanpakuto crying. Naruto becomes enraged.

"You sicken me, you can't even hear it!", Naruto yells and Aizen looks a little surprised.

"I can hear your zanpakuto crying, if you can't even hear it", Naruto says and Aizen narrows his eyes.

"Are you implying I can't hear Kyoka Suigetsu?", Aizen said getting annoyed by Naruto's accusation.

"I'm surprised you know it's name, it angers me hearing or seeing a zanpakuto betrayed or ignored by its user", Naruto yells and his spiritual pressure increases and his lightning becomes bigger making Aizen eyes widen feeling his spiritual pressure increase even more.

KAMINARI...", Naruto yells and the lightning starts to go to the blade. Gin's eyes widen feeling the tremendous spiritual pressure focus into his sword.

"SHŪRYŌ!", Naruto yells swinging the blade and Aizen eyes widen all the way and swings his zanpakuto. A blinding flash blinds everyone.

An explosion happens. the width of the blast is the size of a football field.

The smoke clears showing Naruto breathing hard and his mask starts to break and pieces start to fall off.

"I did it, I defe-", Naruto stops and his eyes widen. The smoke clears showing Aizen with a slash on his chest. But it starts healing.

"I am impressed by the sheer power you put in that attack, but its futile. I'm stronger than you, I am the one who has transcend above soul reaper and hollow, a mere human like you can't defeat me", Aizen says and Naruto looks at him disbelievingly.

"It's not over yet!", Naruto yells sticking out his left hand and creates a yellow cero.

"I'll never give up!", Naruto yells and the cero increases in size.

Naruto flash steps in front of Aizen and thrusts his cero straight at Aizem but he stops it by sticking out his left and and disperses the cero.

"Damn it", Naruto said and Aizen slashes him across his chest and Naruto starts to fall from the sky and his mask falls too pieces.

Naruto hits the ground and starts to black out.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 308

Naruto's eyes start to open. Be sees Tatsuki sitting next to him.

"What happened?", Naruto said and looks to see Ichigo but he's different.

"So, this is the first time I ever met Ichigo face to face", Naruto thinks and Ichigo looks at Naruto. Aizen also looks different.

"Thank you for protecting them", Ichigo said and turns back to Aizen.

"Are you truly... Ichigo Kurosaki?", Aizen said gaining Ichigo's attention.

"What do you mean?", Ichigo said showing no emotion.

"If you are truly Ichigo Kurosaki...then I am disappointed. I no longer sense any reiatsu from you at all. Even if you were suppressing it, it would not vanish entirely. YOY have failed to evolve. You have thrown away the last chance I bestowed upon you", Aizen said and Naruto sees Ichigo's zanpakuto and the look in his eyes. Naruto smirks.

"Ichigo is stronger than Aizen, there's no mistaking it", Naruto thinks smiling.

Aizen sticks out his left hand towards Ichigo.

"Such a pity, Kurosaki-", Aizen is cut off by Ichigo.

"Aizen", Ichigo says cutting him off and Aizen's eyes narrow.

"Lets moves I don't want to fight here", Ichigo says looking at everyone.

"A meaningless proposal. Such words are reserved for those word the strength to challenge me. There is no need for concern. I will leave Karakura Town's destruction until after I-", Aizen is cut off by Ichigo suddenly grabbing Aizen's face with his left hand and jumping away.

"Aizen is so screwed", Naruto says smiling happily.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

DURING EPISODE 309 AFTER THE FIGHT WITH AIZEN. The sky starts clearing up and Naruto signs. He's no longer in bankai state.

"Ichigo...", Tatsuki said.

"Don't worry, Ichigo won", Naruto said getting up and starts stretching.

"Man, Aizen beat the shit out of me, and the fight wasn't that long", Naruto said with a bored look on his face and looks at the sky.

"Who are you?", Keigo says looking at Naruto with the others.

"I'm Ichigo long lost cousin, Naruto Namikaze", Naruto says introducing himself.

Naruto flash steps past them surprising them.

"I'm going to see where Ichigo is at", Naruto said and flash steps away.

TIME SKIP

Ichigo is on a rock looking away while Urahara is thinking about what Ichigo said.

"Yo Ichigo and Urahara!", Naruto yells with the others behind him. Naruto gains there attention.

"Orihime, Ishida, Rukia, chad, renji and... Who are you?", Ichigo says and Naruto signs and starts eating ramen.

"I'm your cousin, I was trained by Urahara", Naruto said and the others look at him surprised.

"Where did you get the ramen at?", Chad said and Naruto looks at the cup of ramen in his hand.

"... I don't know?", Naruto said and Urahara laughs a little used to his Naruto acts.

"How come I never met you?", Ichigo says now standing up.

"One it's because of idiot Urahara and 2, your mother and kind are twin sisters. They were right, strawberry", Naruto said and Ichigo's eyebrow twitches from that remark.

"Whatever you say, fishcake", Ichigo said and Naruto's eyebrow twitches. There heads are now butting against each other,

"You wanna go!", Naruto yells.

"Bring it!", Ichigo yells and Naruto's eyes widen. Ichigo falls past Naruto shocking him and the others.

"Ichigo!", they yell rubbing to him while Orihime is just watching worriedly. Naruto signs already knowing about the final getsuga tensho.

"It's already taking effect", Naruto thinks.

"Ichigo...", Orihime says worriedly.

Ichigo screams in pain.

"Man he's loud!", someone says and Naruti enters his mind. He's in the forest of death. Hollow Naruto is hanging from a branch and Raijin standing on a branch. Raijin looks just like Ichigo's Quincy powers. You know the one that said he was zangetsu, Raijin is doing the same exact thing.

"What now Hollow Naruto", Naruto says and the hollow laughs a little.

"Well, well, well, look at that girl with orange hair, I've got to say that-", Hollow Naruto is cut off by Naruto punching him in the face.

"Perverted Hollow", Naruto says with a light blush.

"I'm not perverted, I just said that to make you feel embarrassed", Hollow Naruto says true to his word.

"Well, can I leave now?", Naruto said and Hollow Ichifi nods.

"Yeah what ever, what do you think Raijin?", Hollow Naruto says and Raijin had his eyes closed the whole time and opens them.

"Be prepared Naruto, I have the feeling something is gonna happen", Raijin says and Naruto nods.

"Well, bye", Naruto says waving and disappears.

"You do know that hell find out about what you did", Hollow Naruto said looking at Raijin.

"I know, I can't keep him from what lies ahead", Raijin says looking at the blue sky.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is currently in the head captains office with the other 3 captains. He's going to tell the captain who he is.

"IMBECILES!", Yamamoto yells at the three captains and Naruto sweat drops at this.

"How dare you lose your captain's Haori?! I might be able to overlook tearing them, but to lose then altogether?! And then you have the hall to look at me as if nothing had happened!", Yamamoto yells.

"Please do not be concerned, General. I am quite happy to pay for replacements for such cheap Haori", Byakuya says and Naruto chuckles but stops seeing the head captain glare at him.

"That is not the point! And they're not cheap, either, you witless fool! Now listen to me... There's more to a battle than just winning it at all costs! Just what do you knaves think a captain's Haori is?!", Yamsnoto yells.

"A pain", Zaraki says with a bored look.

"Cheap cloth", Byakuya says with no emotion.

"Trendy?", Shunsui says with a drunk look.

"To clean windows with", Naruto said putting in his two cents and Yamamoto gets a tic marks.

"YOU PACK OF MISERABLE BUFFOONS! ESPECIALLY YOU NARURO NAMIKAZE, YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT!", Yamamoto yells and Naruto looks at Zaraki.

"So how many heart attacks has he had?", Naruto said and Zaraki smiles at that and Yamamoto gets even more pissed.

Naruto ducks a sword.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!", Naruto yells seeing that he lost a few hairs on his head and a pissed of Yamamoto.

TIME SKIP WHERE ICHIGO IS

"What happened to you?", Ichigo says seeing Naruto with a big bump on his head and still steaming.

"Don't ask", Naruto says with tears in his eyes not wanting to remember Yamanoto slamming him through the floor.

TIME SKIP TO REIGAI UPRISING ARC

Naruto, Ichigo and Rukia are wearing school uniforms, they got back from school.

"We're back!", Ichigo says, Naruto is staying with them for now on.

"Ruuuuuukiaaaa!", Kon yells jumping to a rukia which results Rukia kicking him in the face. Kon bounces all over the room.

"I've told Roy before noe to leave the room, Kon", Ichigo says and stars walking. Kon falls on the ground and turns to Ichigo angrily.

"Shut up! I'm not lett'nf you get in the way of our daily ritual!", Kon yells and Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Your ritual?", Naruto said.

"You heard me! The bliss of feeling Rukia's kick penetrate my cott-", Kon is cut off by Naruto stepping over him.

"Pervert", Naruto said and Rukia then steps over Kon.

"Ichigo, what the hell is wrong with him?", Naruto said and Ichigo and Naruto's substitute soul reaper badges beep. (Naruto is also a substitute soul reaper, he got his powers by doing the same thing Ichigo did when he tried to awaken his powers that were inside of him by training with Urahara. Yamamoto let it skip since Naruto helped fight)

"Jeez, day after day, they just keep on coming", Ichigo says.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, you may not have much time left you know", Naruto said taking off his bag along with Ichigo.

Ichigo grabs Kon.

"Hands off!", Kon yells and Naruto starts to walk to the couch.

"I'll lay my body here", Naruto says and uses the badge which makes him come out of his body. His body falls on the couch.

Ichigo swallows the mod soul and comes out of his body while Kon rolls and hits the wall.

"We'll be back. So done start any trouble Kon", Ichigo said.

"That goes for you too, chappy", Rukia said out of her body and looking at her chappy that's inside her body.

"Aye, aye, sir!", chappy says.

"Hold on there, Ichigo! What makes you think you can treat like this?!", Kon says and Naruto looks at Kon questiongly.

"Why bring this up now?", Ichigo said.

"Every single time, you just use and abuse me until you're satisfied! I'm not just an Ichigo substitute, damn it!", Kon yells and Naruto smiles.

"What are you talking about?", Ichigo says she turns.

"Ichigo, Naruto, we've got to go", Rukia says and they nod.

"Right anyway, look after the place, will ya?", Ichigo says and they flash step away.

TIME SKIP

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!", Naruto yells standing next to Ichigo and Rukia. Naruto is back in his body and when he enters Ichigo's room he sees this. A green haired girl in Ichigo's bed.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'm not exactly sure...", Kon says with a smile and Naruto's eye twitches:

"What the hell is wrong with you?!", Naruto yells at Kon.

"And why did you put her in my bed?!", Ichigo yells at Kon.

"Well, uh, it seemed like a good idea at the time?", Kon says still in Ichigo's body rubbing the back of his head.

"How the hell is this a good idea?!", Ichigo yells and turns to the girl and lifts the sheet.

"Don't lift-", Kon stops covering his eyes and Naruto saw and he turned away not seeing anything. Ichigi blushes bright red and Rukia has a light blush.

Naruto is blushing bright red.

"I'm guessing she's not agreeing any clothes", Naruto says and Ichigo puts the covers back over her.

"What the fuck did you do?!", Ichigo yells blushing and looking at Kon.

"Nononononono! I didn't do anything! She was lying on the ground! Already like that!", Kon yells standing up and backing against the wall.

"Ichigo, Naruto", Rukia says gaining there attention.

"I can't sense anything from this girl", Rukia says.

"Huh?", both Ichigo and Rukia say.

"Normally, even if a human has no spiritual power, you can still sense their aura. But it's like this girl doesn't even exist", Rukia said.

"Kon, where did you find her?", Ichigo said looking at Kon.

"In a parking lot in the third district", Kon said.

"As I thought. That's right around where the Senkai Gate opened earlier", Rukia said looking at her phone.

"So, dies that mean this is a gigai?", Ichigo says and the whole time Naruto is ignoring them. Naruto puts a hand to her hair and bushes down until he touches her face.

"I can feel something. This isn't a gigai", Naruto said.

"You guys talk to Urahara, I'll stay here with Kon", Naruto says and surprising then.

"Fine, Kon you better keep out of trouble", Naruto said and they nod. Both nod and flash step away.

"I'll find her a pair of clothes and you watch her", Naruto said leaving the room and shuts the door. Naruto leans against the door and slides down.

Naruto looks at the ceiling.

"What am I feeling, have I... No that can't be", Naruto thinks standing up and walks away.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is sitting on the couch and its the mourning.

"Hello?", someone said and Naruto turns seeing that she's awake.

"Well, I'm Naruto by the way, what's your name?", Naruto said and the girl sits on the other side of the couch completely ignoring Naruto. She takes the remote and starts to flip through channels until she stops at the weather channel.

"Not much of a talker, aren't you?", Naruto said.

"Pervert", she says and Naruto blushes red.

"Wait what?! I didn't do anything! Jon's the pervert and besides I'm the one who bought you the clothes", Naruto said.

"My name is Nozomi...", Nozomi says and is surprised by why she just said that to a total stranger.

"Can I ask where your parents are?", Naruto said and she looks away. Naruto signs and stands up.

"Lets talk upstairs ok", Naruto says politely and touches her hand. Both feel a jolt and pull away.

"What, was that feeling?", Nozomi thinks never feeling this before. Both are starting at each other and hear running. Kon comes running down stairs and looks at the girl. Nozomi turns to Kon.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!", Kon yells grabbing Nozomi's arm and runs back up the steps. But before Nozomi disappears from view, they both have eye contact.

Naruto is just standing there not moving and touches his right hand.

"Nozomi...", Naruto says to himself.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

Naruto begins walking up the steps and hears yelling.

Naruto opens the door and enters then closes the foot behind him.

"I brought you here without yelling anyone else in the house! Don't you dare take a single step outside this room!", Kon yells and Nozomi has her arms crossed sitting on the floor while looking at Kon.

"If anyone found out I brought a little girl like you here, they'd figure I was a pervert and kick me out of the house for sure! Get it?!", Kon yells.

"Uh, you do know that she looks like she's in her teens so they won't see you as a mega pervert. I think?", Naruto says in a thinking position. They hear knocking at the door.

"Something wrong big brother?", Yuzu says at the door and Naruto begins sweating.

Naruto starts to think of a plan.

"I'm Kon. You probably done remember, but I helped you out yesterday. What's your name? Where did you come from?", Kon says leaning close to Nozomi who has a bored look.

"I won't tell you", Nozomi says looking the other direction.

Nozomi stands up and sits on the bed at the corner of the bed. She still had her arms crossed.

"Huh?", Kon says not understanding why she won't tell him.

"I said I'm not gonna tell you!", Nozomi says loudly and Naruto rubs the back of his head.

"If yuzu sees this there's gonna be a lot of explaining", Naruto thinks.

"Shh!", Kon says with his hand in a silence motion.

"Shut it, you pervert!", Nozomi says louder and Naruto cracks a smile.

"Who're you calling a pervert?!", Kon yells and starts moving towards her which results in Nozomi standing up and throwing the covers at Kon.

"Stay Way from me, pervert!", Nozomi says loudly and throws a pollo at Kon's face which makes him fall on the ground.

"Can you two please stop fighting", Naruto said with his eye brow twitching.

TIME SKIP

Kon walks in the room holding food while Nozomi is sitting on the bed looking at Naruto who's against the walk.

"Hey, you gonna eat? Anything you want?", Kon says and Nozomi looks away then closes her eyes and opens them looking at the ceiling.

Kon slams the food tray on the desk.

"Can't you hear me, you moron?", Kon says which results getting hit in the face again by a pillow. Kon moves back against the table and his hands touch the pencils on the sharp ends.

"It huuuuurts!", Kon yells holding his left hand that has pencils in them.

"Where... Where am I, you moron?", Nozomi says.

"Who're you calling a moron? This is my house in Karakura Town. Well, sort of my house, anyway", Kon says.

"Karakura town...", Nozomi says thinking.

"Yeah, it's a nice place here, so where are you from?", Naruto said.

"How many times do I have to tell you two? I see no reason for you two to know. So not only are you two perverts but also complete moron's?", Nozomi says turning towards the window.

"Shut up! I'm not a moron or a pervert-", Kon is stopped by Naruto whacking him on the head.

"Kon shut up", Naruto said and sits on the bed facing the other way from Nozomi.

"It's ok, you don't have to be scared. Trust us", Naruto said to Nozomi who looks down.

"Big brother!", Yuzu says at the door again and both Naruto and Kon freeze.

"You keep shouting. Is something wrong? I'm coming in!", Yuzu says touching the door knob and Naruto thinks fast.

Naruto grabs the covers and wraps his arms around Nozomi making her blush.

"W-W-Wait!", Kon says and Yuzu enters.

"What's wrong?", Yuzu says seeing Naruto in Ichigo's bed with the covers over him and Kon standing at the side. Nozomi is glaring at Naruto under the covers.

"It's nothing, we're just arguing-", Naruto is stopped by Nozomi sneezing. Naruto thinks it was a cute sneeze.

"... Naruto, who's under the covers with you?", Yuzu says and Naruto starts sweating.

MIND SCAPE

"Well, this is gonna be entertaining", Hollow Naruto says with a wide smile and sitting in a chair with a plasma TV in front of him showing what Naruto sees.

"... I agree, this is... An interesting moment", Raijin says with a small smile.

OUT OF MIND SCAPE

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...", Naruto says lost for words and Nozomi moves the covers off of her and looks at Yuzu.

"N-Naruto, who is this girl?", Yuzu says and the wheels in her head start moving.

"She's my friend from school", Naruto says whit a smile and you could see that he's nervous.

"Karin, Dad! Naruto has a girlfriend!", Yuzu yells running out of the room and shutting it while naruto turns Snow White.

"Mega pervert", Nozomi says still sitting on Naruto.

"Mega pervert", Noxomi says again glaring at Naruto.

"Call me what you like, but if I'm the pervert, why are you on top of me?", Naruto says and Nozomi blushes a little. Nozomi glares at Naruto again.

"Mega pervert", Nozomi says getting off of Naruto and stands ups.

"Says the one who was blushing", Naruto says also standing up. Both are glaring at each other now.

"... Uh guys", Kon says seeing Isshin at the door holding a camera as well as Yuzu.

"Pervert", Nozomi says crossing her arms.

"Midget", Naruto said and Nozomi has a tic mark.

"Mega pervert!", Nozomi yells louder.

"Green haired midget!", Naruto yells back and takes a step forward but there was some pencil's on the ground from Kon who had his hand stabbed by them. Naruto slips and falls on top of Nozomi. There faces are so close they can feel the others breath and both are blushing. Then they hear clicks and see flashs. Both turn to see Isshin and Yuzu at the door holding cameras. Naruto's blush increases. Karin signs.

"Leave them alone, Ichigo brought girls to his house a lot so what's the difference", Karin says leaving.

"I'm so proud of you! You are just like Minato!", Isshin says smiling and Naruto's eye twitches.

"Can you two leave us three alone now?", Naruto says calming down and they nod. Both take a few more pictures and leave.

"I hate my life", Naruto says getting off of Nozomi and falling on his back.

MIND SCAPE

Hollow Naruto is on the ground laughing from what he saw.

"Ahahahah ahahahah!", Hollow Naruto laughs and Raijin signs at this.

OUT OF MIND SCAPE

"(Sign) sorry about that", Naruto says sitting up and apologizing to Nozomi.

"Mega pervert", Nozomi says looking away.

Naruto stands up and walks towards the door.

"Sorry", Naruto said leaving.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT

Naruto is at the river watching the moon reflect off of it.

"It's peaceful", Naruto said in his soul reaper form. he left his body on the couch. Naruto hears running, he looks to see Nozomi running and it appears two soul reapers are chasing after her. Naruto's eyes narrow and flash steps.

WHERE NOZOMI IS

Nozomi ran inside what appears to be a factory. Nozomi stops out of breath.

Nozomi looks around.

"Hey! Are you all right?", Kon says running towards Nozomi.

But suddenly a bolt of light hits Kon sending him into the wall. The light looks like restraints.

Nozomi eyes widen and turns slowly to the corner of the factory. A man walks out of it.

"You struggle in vain. Did you truly think you could escape me?", Kageroza says and Nozomi's eyes widen fearfully. Kageroza jabs Nozomi in the stomach making her fall to the ground and passes out.

"My deepest apologies", one of the soul reaper say.

"No matter. Kindly eliminate him for me. In the end, he is nothing more than a Mod Soul. I shall return while you deal with him", Kageroza says and feels spiritual pressure. He turns seeing Naruto holding Raijin.

"Attacking a defenseless girl, you make me sick. BANKAI!", Naruto yells pissed off. Nozomi opens her eyes a little seeing Naruto.

"Naruto", Nozomi says weakly and passes out.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

Kageroza narrows his eyes feeling the spiritual pressure increase.

"You will pay for what you've done", Naruto said pissed off.

"Your not alone on that one", Ishida says appearing next to Naruto.

"Hadou #4 Byakurai", Kageroza says firing lightning at them but it was simply absorb by Raijin surprising Kageroza. Ishida disappears.

"Hirenkyaku...", Kageroza says. It means flying curtain step.

"Are you a Quincy? It seems that my humble group has attracted considerable interest", Kageroza said.

"I am not interested in you. But of appreciate you not bringing your quarrels to this town. Withdraw! If you do, I won't harm you", Ishida says.

"I would likewise prefer not to turn this into a serious incident, Quincy. However, if you two insist on obstructing us, then I will be forced to consider you another enemy to be eliminated", Kageroza says.

"It wasn't my intention to obstruct you. Bye you see, I already consider you my enemies", Ishida says pulling back his arrow.

"As you will", Kageroza says giving a sign to tell his soul reapers he can handle it.

"I will take responsibility", Kageroza says and Naruto flash steps next to him. Both swing there blades.

"Ishida, you go long range and fire when there's an opening", Naruto said and both flash step at the top of the building.

"Very interesting I wasn't expecting this to happen?", Kageroza says smirking and Naruto narrows his eyes.

"Someone like you falling in love with Nozomi", Kageroza says smirking which results in Naruto glaring at him.

"Kaminari shūryō!", Naruto yells and swings his blade sending a black lightning wave at him.

Kageroza dodges it but then was strucked in the back by Ishida's arrows. Kageroza falls to the ground. Naruto flash steps next to Ishida on the ground.

"Well, that was boring", Naruto said and Ishida pushes his glasses up. Naruto turns to were Nozomi is still on the ground.

"So you have a crush on her?", Ishida says with a smirk and Naruto blushes.

"Shut it four eyes", Naruto says walking towards Nozomi and Ishida's eyes twitch at the remark.

"It's not over yet", Kageroza says and both stop and turn. Kageroza's body is gone.

"Where is he?!", Ishida says looking around and Naruto looks up at the side of the building to see Kageroza unharmed.

"Did you really think that you've won?", Kageroza says.

"His wound?!", Ishida says surprised.

"How is that possible, he was his by my Kaminari shūryō and your arrow. How is he unharmed?", Naruto said not understanding Kageroza's abilities.

"Fall into madness... Raikuu", Kageroza says lifting his cane and it transforms.

It looks like a duel blade sword.

"He's using shiki", Naruto said.

"There is no need for that. I have no intention of giving you time to analyze it", Kageroza says and spins his zanpakuto and it happens. Naruto's eyes widen somehow reacting to it and sonido's away but Ishida wasn't as lucky.

Kageroza is behind Ishida and Ishida's now disappears.

"Even from such a long distance... I didn't see it coming...", Ishida says and falls to the ground.

"How did you dodge me, for a second you reacted before I could hit you?", Kageroza says.

"Huh?", Naruto said not understanding.

"How did he... Before I could hit him he reacted on instinct?", Kageroza thinks.

"Hado# 4 Byakurai

Kageroza says and fires blue lightning at Ishida.

Naruto turns and the attack was blocked by an orange shield.

"My word!", Kageroza says and Chad appears above him and throws and a punch which Kageroza dodges but creates damage.

"Ishida!", Orihine says running to Ishida who falls to the ground

"Orihime, you take care if Ishida's wounds", Chad says.

"Ill try and but you some time", Chad says and Naruto flash steps next to him.

"I'll help", Naruto said.

"But time, you say?", Kageroza says and spins his blade. Naruto eyes widen and moves fast. Before Kageroza could hit Chad his blade was blocked by Naruto.

"Again?", Kageroza says.

"I'll handle him, you protect Ishida", Naruto says and pulls back his blade.

Naruto swings his blade and Kageroza spins his zanpaktuo and a portal appears in front of him which Naruto slashes and the portal disappears.

"I'm not done yet!", Naruto yells and is about to swing again when a portal appears in front of him and he sees himself swinging his blade in the same position he was stopped at. Naruto's eyes widen and is hit by his own attack. Naruto is slashed on his chest.

"What just... Happened?", Naruto thinks and Kageroza swings again but it was blocked.

"Good your here", Naruto said seeing Ichigo in front of him.

"Thanks for blocking the attack, but I can handle it", Naruto says and his hollow mask forms in his face.

"No, I can. You protect the others", Ichigo says and Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Right how your not even strong enough to defeat me even with hollowfication", Naruto said and Ichigo turns to him.

Naruto sees the anger in his eyes.

"Fine what ever, you fight him but if you can't defeat him I'm stepping in", Naruto said and his mask falls to pieces. Naruto flash steps to Nozomi and holds her close to him.

"You ok?", Naruto says and Nozomi opens her eyes a little and has a a ball smile surprising Naruto.

Nozomi eyes close and she passes out.

"Nozomi...", Naruto says sadly and lays her down. Naruto looks very kissed at Kageroza and is about to fight when his felt Nozomi's hand holding his.

"Please, don't go", Nozomi says quietly and Naruto smiles.

TIME SKIP

Ichigo is sent out of the factory injured.

Ichigo roles on the ground with his shoulder all bloody.

"Ichigo!", Rukia yells running to him.

How convenient. You people could potentially interfere with my plans. I appreciate being fable to eliminate you right here", Kageroza says and suddenly zabimaru comes through a water tower connecting with Kageroza's blade

"Yo, Ichigo! You've really stepped in it this time, haven't you?", Renji says.

"Renji!", Ichigo said.

Kageroza looks annoyed and Naruto appears behind him with hollow mask on. Kageroza turns and swings his blade as well as Naruto but Naruto forced Kageriza back with sheer power alone.

Kageroza heard a yell and sees one if his body guards defeated.

One of the soul reapers have Nozomi in his hand and Naruto flash steps next to him and cuts his arm off.

"Rahhhhhh!", he yells in pain.

Naruto grabs Nozomi and flash steps away.

"That was your own fault", Toshiro says appearing next to the soul reaper and his him with the hilt of his zanpaktuo.

Kageroza appears behind Naruto and swings his blade. Naruto ducks and jumps away with Kageroza chasing after him.

"Put her down!", Kageroza yells at Naruto.

"Never in a million years!", Naruto yells and his hollow mask turns to pieces. Naruto is holding Noxomi bridal style while still holding Raijin.

Naruto jumps in one of the factory's taller buildings and a lot of cherry blossoms appears behind Naruto going after Kageroza. Kageroza jumps away and flash steps to another building.

"They just keep coming our of the woodwork", Kageroza sayswith his two soul rappers appearing next to him.

"Big brother!", Rukia says seeing Byakuya.

"Byakuya!", Ichigo says surprised.

"Such a shameful defeat, Ichigo Kurosaku", Byakuya says.

"Yeah, he shouldn't let me fight him", Naruto says appearing next to Byakuya holding Nozomi.

"Shut up", Ichigo says standing up.

"Wait, you guys are the real thing, right?", Ichigo says reviving an odd look from Naruto.

"Well, duh!", Renji says.

"But why?", Rukia says.

"It ain't just us", Remji says smiling and more captains and vice captains show up.

"Hey what's up Zaraki!", Naruto says smiling at Kenpachi who smiles back.

"Ah if it isn't Naruto. I want a rematch after this ok", Kenpachi says and Naruto nods.

"Yea! Fishcake is here!", Yachiru says happily.

"Y-You're all...", Ichigo says looking around.

"That raw materials?", Kageroza says with his left eye twitching.

Mayuri appears in front of Nemu.

"What Interesting things you've been doing. Forgetting your place, for one", Mayuri says smiling evilly at Kageroza.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Kurotsuchi. You e graves us with your presence sooner than I expected", Kageroza said sailing.

"You have been terribly late with your report, don't you think? Thanks to you, I've been stuck rescuing this worthless bunch when I have far better things to do. Quite the thankless job. I look forward to paying you back for it. A million times over!", Mayuri says with his head leaning all the way to the right and Naruto signs.

"Well thanks... I guess", Naruto says.

"Most amusing, sir. You appear to believe that you've won, but I assure you you're mistaken", Kageroza says and his zanpaktuo turns back into a cane.

"This is merely a temporary withdrawal", Kageroza says and the senkimone opens behind him.

"You bastard! Wait!", Ichigo yells.

"Stop, Ichigo! The severed world presently under his control. If someone as pitful as you were to charge in without thinking, you would most certainly be doomed. Though if this latest folly is your way of saying you wish to die, far be it from me to stop you. It's exactly the kind of death I would expect of you", Mayuri says.

"Shut the hell up", Ichigo says turning back to Kageroza leading.

Kageroza turns to them.

"I look forward to demonstrating my true power to you all once I've reclaimed Nozomi", Kageroza says and Naruto glares at him and holds Nozomi closer to him.

"Over my dead body!", Naruto says.

"Your true power?", Toshiro says.

"That is when soul society and the human world will both fall under my control. Well, then, esteemed raw materials... And soul Reaoer substitutes. Let us meet again someday", Kageroza says and the gate closes and disappears.

"Like hell am I letting that guy control anything", Ichigo says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is currently watching Nozomi sleep.

"Has he even left that spot?", Chad says and Ichigo shakes his head.

"He's been there the whole time waiting for her to wake up. Nozomi's eyes open and the first she sees is Naruto and is smiles kindly at Nozomi.

"Your awake", Naruto says and Nozomi looks away and tries to get up but can't. She sits up.

"Don't push yourself too hard", Orihime says and Kon in stuff animal form jumps on Nozomi's knees.

"To! You sounded like you were having bad nightmares. You ok?", Kon says and Nozomi is just staring at Kon.

"Hey, age you listening to me?", Kon says pointing at Nozomi.

"The hell is this?", Nozomi says and Naruto bursts out laughing.

"Ahahah, that's Kon, so, any idea why that guy was after you? So are you a soul reaper?", Naruto says leaning closer to her. Nozomi looks away.

"None of your business", Nozomi says and Naruto signs.

"Ok, well he's a mod soul, he uses that body if he doesn't have Ichigo's body", Naruto said and saw Nozomi react to the word "mod soul".

"A mod soul...", Nozomi says looking at Kon.

"H-Hey now...", Kon says and Nozomi just stairs at him.

"W-What is it? Th-That aside, how about you just answer the questions? If you do, I'll let you borrow my minions for a while", Kon says getting closer abs about to touch her chest area when Nozomi grabs a flower pot and smashes it against Kon's head.

"Mega pervert", Nozomi says holding the broken pot.

"You bitch, what the hell was that for?!", Kon yells and Ichigo picks Kon up from behind.

"Pipe down", Ichigo says annoyed.

"Why should I? I was just trying to talk to her!", Kon says struggling but its futile.

"There's no point trying to force answers out if her if she doesn't want to talk", Ichigo says.

"But still...", Kon said.

Rukia enters.

"Naruto, Ichigo. How much longer are you two planning to make big brother and the others wait? Get over they", Rukia said.

"In not going", Naruto said gaining there attention.

"I'll stay hear, with Nozomi", Baruto said and Ichigo raises an eyebrow and Naruto blushes.

"I-I mean I will stay hear and protect her just in case they return", Naruto says blushing.

"Find. I'll go", Ichigo says.

"All right! Then lets go to the countermeasures meeting!", Kon says walking to Rukia.

"You should stay with the girl like everyone else", Rukia says.

"Whaaaaa?!", Kon says.

"They're still after her. We can't be too careful", Rukia says.

"But...", Kon says.

"This is a vital mission. We need you here", Rukia says.

"Yea-weeeeel, if its you asking, I guess I don't mind helping out a little", Kon says.

"Lets go, Ichigo", Rukia says.

"Yeah", Ichigo says leaving with Rukia.

"See you later", Orihime says waving along with Chad.

They hear the window open and look to see Nozomi looking out the window.

"Nozomi?", Orohime says worriedly seeing the sad look.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is helping the others set up the BBQ

Naruto sets the table Shen and looks at Nozomi who died by seem to be interested at all.

"Well, if you guys will excuse me", Naruto said entering the house.

2 MINUTES LATER

"I found the other table", Naruto says and sees Kon and Nozomi are gone. Naruto drops the stuff and immediately uses his badge coming out if his body and flash steps away.

"Nozomi!", Naruto says worried.

"What?", Ishida says and looks to see she's gone.

"We have to-", before Ishida can finish Naruto flash steps away.

Naruto has been searching all across town and appears on top of a building. He sees Mod Soul Rangiku about to slash Nozomi and he flash steps. Nozomi shields herself and doesn't feel anything. She looks to see Naruto grabbing on Rangiku's hand.

"Let go!", Rangiku says and Naruto begins crushing it making her start to fall to her knees.

"I will never allow you to touch her again", Naruto says oulling his blade up.

"growl-", before rangiku could release. her shiki. it was to late.

"Kaminari shūryō!", Naruto yells and slashes creating a lightning explosion.

"Damn it. I was so close!", Rangiku says turning into a puppet then to dust.

"You... Ok", Naruto says bending down to Nozomi and looks at Kon giving a thumbs up.

TIME SKIP

"You ok now?", Naruto said back in his own body and next to Kon standing in front of Nozomi. Nozomi is looking at the bandages around Kon.

"Be grateful! Ahahahah!", Kon says laughing and Ichigo hits him on the head.

"Ow, what?", Kon said.

"Quit telling her to be grateful. It's all your fault for taking your eyes off her to begin with. Why'd you leave her in the first place? After everything Rukia said to you!", Ichigo says pointing at Kon accusingly.

"Uhh, well, the thing is...", Kon says embarrassed.

"Mega pervert", Nozomi says looking away and Naruto nods.

"You got that right", Naruto said.

"Namikaze, Kurosaki, Nozomi, I've grilled some meat for you", Orihime says holding the plate of meat.

"Don't worry, Nozomi. We'll protect you for sure", Ichigo says surprising her. Nozomi turns away.

"What are you people, morons?", Nozomi says.

"Well... Both", Naruto said grabbing a stick with barbecue in it. He sticks it towards Nozomi.

"You should try some", Naruto says with a smile. Nozomi is looking at Naruto then the food.

Nozomi leans closer and takes a bite. Everyone smiles.

"Naruto is feeding Nozomi. How cute", Orohime says making both blush red.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and all guest reviews will be deleted.

Chapter 5

AT NIGHT

Naruto enters the room with Ichigo to see how Nozomi is doing.

"Nozomi, everyone going to bed so you should...", Naruto stops seeing Nozomi isn't in the room.

"Huh?", Ichigo said and both hear a weird sound coming from the closet. It's Kon.

Naruto opens the closet door.

"Kon! What happened?", Ichigo said worried.

Kon is tied up.

TIME SKIP

Kon is coughing.

"Nozomi, you bitch! Damn it, what were you thinking, hog-tying me like that?", Kon says surprising them.

"We must split up, you warm the others I'll start looking Naruto said and jumps out the window.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Ichigo, Orohime, Chad and Ishida meet up out of breath.

"Did you find her?", Ichigo said to them.

"She couldn't have gone far", Chad says looking around.

"I can't track by her reiatsu. Is she really a Soul Reaper?", Ishida says trying to think things through.

Rukia and Renji flash step on the street light.

"Ichigo!", Rukia says gaining there attention.

"Rukia! Did you find her?", Ichigo said.

"No, not at all. The vice-captains are searching for her, too", Rukia says and Naruto looks down sadly.

"Kon says she seemed to be looking for something last night as well", Ichigo says starting to put things together.

"Damn it! The captains are already working on a new strategy. I cage afford to fall behind!", Remji says and they all feel spiritual pressure.

"That felt like...", Ichigo says and they all west.

"The Senkai Gate must have opened. I just felt several captain-level reiatsu", Rukia says and Naruto grits his teeth angrily.

"Of all the times for them to show up!", Naruto said.

"Either way, we have to find Kujou fast!", Ishida says.

"Yeah, Kon-", Ichigo turns around and he's gone.

"Why he always there except when I need him? And I don't have my substitute badge, either! Naruto-", Ichigo stops seeing Naruto has disappeared as well.

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is running through the forest.

"I don't know how but I can feel her presence, its like I know where she's at?", Naruto thinks running and stops seeing Nozomi lying down on the grass. Naruto runs to her and bends down.

"(Sign) she's alive", Naruto says and sees she's having a nightmare. Naruto frowns and picks Nozomi up bridal style and starts walking through the forest.

3 MINUTES LATER

Nozomi wakes up and sees a smiling Naruto looking at her.

She glares at Naruto.

"Can you put me down?", Nozomi says glaring at Naruto and he sweat drops.

"Y-Yeah, sorry", Naruto says putting her down.

Both hear rustling in the bushes and look. Kon runs out of the bushes and Nozomi kicks Kon in the face.

"Y-You brat. What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?", Kon says in pain.

"How did you two know I was here?", Nozomi says and Kon sits down with a shoe print on his face.

"I dunno, I just had a hunch. Don't underestimate the power of my intuition! Sheesh, why have you gotta try to be on your own so much? Do you hate us that much? Or maybe you're up to something?", Kon says walking towards Nozomi who has a look of little surprise.

"Hey!", Kon is stopped by Nozomi hitting him to the ground with a stick which stoos Kon from getting up and Naruto signs.

"Mind your own business", Nozomi says and they feel spiritual pressure.

"They're coming!", Nozomi says standing up and starts running and Naruto starts running after her.

"H-Hey! Hold on, damn it! Hey! Wait for me, damn it!", Kon yells being left behind.

"So why are you running?", Naruto said and Nozomi looks at him with a glare.

"Doo following me mega pervert", Nozomi says and his eyes twitch.

"I'm not a pervert!", Naruto yells at Nozomi.

Both glare at each other.

TIME SKIP IN TOWN

Nozomi is walking with Naruto close behind.

"Hey, wait, will ya? Hey, where are you going? I'm talking to you, damn it! Will you just sto-", Kon is cut off by running face first into Nozomi's legs.

Kon rolls backwards and lays on his back then sits up.

"That hur-", Kon is stopped by Naruto's fist hitting his head.

"Will you shut up!", Naruto yells at Kon with a tic mark on his forehead.

"Don't know. I don't know where to go", Nozomi says and Naruto looks both directions seeing if there being followed.

"You what?! You mean you're just wandering about for no good reason?!", Kon yells climbing onto her and begins shaking her. Nozomi then glares at Kon which stops him cold.

"I better prepare the funeral", Naruto thinks.

Nozomi picks up and rock and Kon lets go then Nozomi throws a rock into Kon's face making him fly back into a tree while saying "don't throw rocks!".

Kon falls to the ground steaming.

"Shut up! Pervert", Nozomi says.

"Is it always pervert this and pervert that?", Naruto says and Nozomi turns to him and throws a rocks at Naruto which he catches.

"You shouldn't throw rocks", Naruto says droping the rock.

"I do have...a reason. I just don't know where to go", Nozomi says looking down and begins walking again.

"Hey!", Kon yells and Naruto starts following her again, this time right beside her.

TIME SKIP NEAR THE RIVER

There walking on the road.

"Will you get a grip already? What are you going to do if you get caught by those guys who are after you again?", Kon says running behind them.

"I can protect her Kon so don't worry", Naruto said with his hands in his pockets.

"Why protect me?", Nozomi says looking at Naruto who blushes.

"W-Well...", Naruto says with a light blush and running the back of his head sheepishly.

"For the sake of Soul Society. For the sake of the Human World", Nozomi says.

"That ain't it! Like, come on! Seriously, you're such a pain! I'm fed up with you! I'm gonna leave you alone with Naruto! Hear that? I won't worry about you anymore!", Kon says turning around with his arms crossed.

They just continue walking without stoping.

Kon's eye twitches and looks back.

"Hey! Damn it!", Kon yells running after them. Kon jumps on Nozomi's leg surprising Nozomi and Naruto.

"What are you doing?!", Nozomi says looking at Kon.

"Come back! I'll use force if I have to!", Kon says.

"Hey off!", Nozomi says starting to shake her leg.

"Like hell!", Kon yells and Nozomi just ignores him and keeps walking.

"I wonder what Ichigo is doing now ?", Naruto thinks following Nozomi.

"Even if I have to drag you back... Wait, I'm the one being dragged now!", Kon says hanging from Nozomi's leg.

"Let go. How long do you plan to keep grabbing me, mega pervert?", Nozomi says.

"Just go back to Ichigo's place and let us protect you!", Kon yells and Nozomi suddenly stops.

"Enough. I'll fix it even without protection", Nozomi says with her arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?", Naruto said not knowing what she's planning.

"That why I came to Karakura Town", Nozomi says and shakes a little from the cold night air. Naruto takes off his black jacket and puts it on Nozomi surprising her.

"You need this more then I do", Naruto says smiling and Nozomi looks down.

"Thank... You...", Nozomi says and Naruto's smile widens while Kon is yelling in the background.

TIME SKIP TO WOODS

"Hey, will you be a good girl and give up already?", Kon says still hanging from her leg.

"How about you give up instead?", Nozomi says and kicks Kon off her leg which results him slamming into a tree face first.

Kon falls to the ground with his left the messed up.

"Ahhhhhh! My eyes coming out! Look, it's hanging, it's hanging!", Kon yells and stops seeing Nozomi looking ahead.

"Where to now?", Naruto said.

"I see now...where I need to go", Nozomi says.

" really? Where is it? Wow, man, I'm so glad. All right, lets head there right now. Then all of us can get back to Ichigo and the others quickly. Right?", Kon says and Nozomi picks Kon up by the ear.

"Hey, be a little gentler. My ears gonna come off too", Kon stops and Naruto looks surprised seeing a shrine in front of them.

"Am I going blind because if didn't even notice that?", Naruto says.

"That gate", Nozomi says suddenly drawing there attention.

"Gate? You mean the torii?", Kon says still dangling.

"But not this one. There's a place in this town with lots of then in a row, right?", Nozomi says and Naruto enters a thinking pose.

"A place with lots of Torii? Could that be... Now I know what your talking about. That's probably the one up in the mountains. I've been there before. Kon haven't you been there as well", Naruto says and Kon nods with a know it all look.

"Yes in fact I kno-", Kon is stopped by Naruto taping his mouth shut.

"You had tape the whole time and you chose now to use it?", Nozomi says with a glare.

"Sorry, I forgot", Naruto says running the back of his head.

"Show me", Nozomi says and drops Kon.

"Hurry up", Nozomi says.

"Are you sure you want me to get you there fast?", Naruto says with an eyebrow risen.

"Yes so hurry-", Nozomi stops by Naruto picking her up bridal style while Kon grabs into Naruto's leg.

"Let go of me!", Nozomi says glaring at Naruto.

"Well your the one who told me to hurry up", Naruto says and begins running with Nozomi wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

5 MINUTES LATER

Naruto stops and lets Nozomi down. Kon lets go of Naruto.

"Are we there yet?", Nozomi says and Kon finaly rips the tape off his mouth.

"Keep your sucks on, you'll see it in just a- see, that's it there", Kon says pointing ahead.

"So? What's supposed to be over there? I did carry you here", Naruti says but Nozomi's ignoring him.

"I remember what you said. Is that what this is about?", Kon says but she's isn't answering and looking ahead.

"So you're playing dumb?", Kon says and Nozomi begins walking again.

"What is with her?", Naruto says following.

"H-Hey, wait for me!", Kon yells running after them.

2 MINUTES LATER

There standing at the steps of the shrine.

"Come on, surely it's ok for you to tell me now?", Kon says but she isn't listening.

"What is up ahead?", Naruto said looking at Nozomi suspiciously.

"A Senkai Gate", Nozomi says surprising them.

"Ohh, I see...of course, a Senkai Gate. What do you mean, a Senkai Gate?! Isn't that something Soul Reaper are supposed to open?", Kon yells.

"When we were investigating the Severed World, we discovered that there are many previously unknown Senkai Gates. One of then is through here", Nozomi says.

"What are you gonna do when your at the gate?", Naruto said not liking what's gonna happen.

"Lets go", Nozomi says walking and they follow.

They begin walking through the Torii's.

Nozomi hands Naruto back the jacket which he takes and puts back on.

"There's a Senkai Gate here?", Kon says and there finally at the shrine.

"I get it! You're gonna open that gate and run away somewhere!", Kon says and Nozomi takes a few steps forward.

"I'm not running away", Nozomi says and stops in front of the shrine.

"This is it", Nozomi says and puts her right hand up and touches something which glows white.

"The space is distorted", Nozomi says and makes a hand sign.

A blinding light appears and a portal is in front of Nozomi.

"What is this? It's not like the Senkai gate I saw?", Naruto says walking next to Nozomi.

"This is a natural Senkai Gate. There are countless severed worlds that connect Soul Society and the Human World. Their flow is too fast, and so they are dangerous. They are small, and we don't know where they lead. This is one of them. If you enter it, and seal it behind you, no-one will ever find you", Nozomi says looking at the gate.

"How long are you planning to hide...?", Naruto says with his hair covering his eyes and his hand start to become fists.

"Forever", Nozomi says and suddenly the portal was cut in half destroying it. Nozomi's eyes are widen and looks behind to see Naruto in his soul reaper form holding his substitute soul reaper badge in his left hand while holding Raijin in his right hand.

"Why did you do that?!", Nozomi yells at Naruto who puts away the badge.

"I won't allow you to do it. Locking yourself away and being alone forever, I won't allow it! I'll never let you go!", Naruto says surprising her.

"I'll protect you, and that's a promise of a life time!", Naruto says with clear unfaltering determination in his eyes.

"Naruto...", Nozomi says and Naruto's eyes widens and wraps his left arm around Nozomi and flash steps next to a Torii behind then.

"Look what we have here", reigai Rukia says appearing in front of them.

"A reigai!", Nozomi says.

"Lets not have any more of you acting out on your own", Rukia says and four other vice captains appear behind them.

"You sure you want to pick a fight against these numbers?", one of them say.

"Oh great it's baldy and the others", Naruto says and the so called boldly's eye twitches.

"How did you", Nozomi is stopped by Rukia.

"Did you think you were the only one who knew about this Severed World?", Rukia says smiling and goes to reach for Nozomi when Naruto grabs her arm and begins to put pressure on it. Rukia grunts in pain.

"I'm disposing of you people now. BANKAI!", Naruto yells and black lightning with yellow out lines come from Naruto.

Naruto raises his sword at them.

"I will never allow you to hurt one of my precious friends", Naruto says and black lightning starts to emit from his blade.

"He's fighting to protect...his friends...", Nozomi thinks.

"Kaminari Shūryō!", Naruto yells swinging the blade down and a wave of black lightning is sent at them making a small explosion.

The dust starts to clear showing Rukia standing.

"You...win", Rukia says falling to her knees and turning into a mod soul. Naruto goes back into Shiki.

"Naruto!", Kon says running to him.

"Why do all this for me? We only met a day ago?", Nozomi says and Naruto smiles at her.

"Because I promised that I would never let anyone hurt you", Naruto said.

"You promised?", Nozomi says and Naruto's left hand goes to Nozomi's chin making her look up and Naruto leans in,

"I never break my promises...", Naruto says and realizes how close they are. Naruto starts blushing and lets go.

"S-So never do that again ok!", Naruto says looking away blushing redder then a tomato.

Nozomi smiles.

"Ok", Nozomi says smiling at Naruto.

"What?!", Kon yells not believing this.

Nozomi realizes what just happened.

"Uh, I mean...", Nozomi says looking away blushing red.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Oh and Naruto's zanpaktuo is like Ichigo's its wrapped up in white cloth.

Chapter 6

Naruto is back in his body walking back with Nozomi, Ichigo in soul reaper form and Kon to Urahara's place.

"Ichigo! Are you all right?", Orihime says walking towards them worriedly.

"Yeah, Orihime. More or less. How are the others?", Ichigo says and Tessai answers.

"We have brought them here and have already begun treatment", Tessai says.

"I see. Glad to hear it", Ichigo says.

"Hey if it's not any trouble, can you check Nozomi for any injuries?", Naruto said pointing to her surprising her.

Kon walks to Nozomi.

"What's up, Nozomi? You ok?", Kon says patting her leg and gets kicked in the face.

"Pervert!", Nozomi says but this time it's different. Naruto notices it. She's showing more emotion now. Nozomi has her arms crossed over her chest area.

"Glad you're feeling better", Kon says.

"What's he playing at...", Ichigo says and Nozomi turns to him with a light blush.

"You're just like each other. Mega Perverts", Nozomi says looking around uncomfortable.

Ichigo picks Kon up and points at him.

"I am nothing like this thing!", Ichigo says and Kin kicks him in the face.

"Right back atcha!", Kon yells and Ichigo throws punched but Kon is dodging them.

"I'm not a closet oervert like Ichigo!", Kon yells punching Ichigo and then was grabbed by him and then stretched.

"Why, you...", Ichigo says pissed off.

"Eheheheh", Naruto laughs a little seeing Nozomi's expression.

"Them fighting isn't that funny?", Nozomi says and Naruto stops and smiles at Nozomi with that famous smile.

"Your showing more emotion. Congratulations!", Naruto says hugging her. Nozomi is surprised at this and starts to get sleepy from the warmth of Naruto and Naruto closes his eyes. Both are oblivious that Ichigo almost falls to the ground but Orihime catches him.

"Uh guys... You can stop hugging?", Kon says and both blush red and let go.

"Let me heal you up", Orihime says helping Ichigo up.

"It's no big deal", Ichigo says with his eyes closed.

"Ya mean that?", someone said and Ichigo's eyes widen. Before he can utter a single word he was kicked in the face making him slide the the wall.

"Kurosaki!", Orihime says worriedly.

Ichigo is twitching on the ground with a show mark on his face.

"Is he dead?!", Kon yells and Naruto stomps on his head.

"If he was dead he wouldn't be twitching you idiot!", Naruto yells at Kon for his stupidity and turns then smiles seeing Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Going flying from a teensy kick like that. You call that "no big deal"?", Kenpachi says smiling.

Ichigo sits up holding his head.

"Anyone'd go flying if you kicked them from behind all of a sudden!", Ichigo yells standing up and stands in front of Kenpachi pointing at him.

"And anyway! Weren't you supposed to have gone to Soul Society?", Ichigo yells at Kenpachi.

"He has a point. Why are you still here?", Naruto said looking at Kenpachi.

"I'm on my way now", Kenpachi said and Naruto notices something.

"Then for about I come-", Ichigo is cut off by Naruto hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow!", Ichigo yells in pain.

"Forget it! You'd just be going to your death the way you are now", Kenpachi says.

"Whatever", Ichigi said.

"Make sure you don't die, I still want to fight you", Naruto says and Kenpachi is a little surprised when he said that and then smiles.

Yachiru then appears on Kenpachi's back.

"Don't worry! Ken can die!", Yachiru says happily.

"Stay outta this, Yachiru", Kenpachi says looking at Yachiru.

"Shan't! Right, Icchi and Fishcake!", Yachiru says and Naruto's eyes twitch at the remark.

Ichigo chuckles at that but was silenced by Naruto punching him in the face sending him rolling away.

"Relax. Until I get to fight you again, I ain't planning on getting killed or dying or whatever", Kenpachi said.

"Ok, you better go now", Naruto said and Kenpachi starts walking to the house:

"See you around, Naruto", Kenpachi says.

"Yachiru", Naruto said and Yachiru looks back at Naruto and jumps off of Kenpachi's back and runs to Naruto.

"Yeah fishcake", Yachiru says and Naruto signs.

"Be careful and root Kenpachi on. I got a feeling he will have one hell of a fight in there. Just remember, don't let him die", Naruto said and Yachiru nods. Naruto ruffles her hair and she smiles.

"Now go", Naruto said and she nods and runs in the house.

"Well, that was sweet of you", Nozomi says and Naruto blushes and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Naruto looks to where Kenpachi's disappeared.

"Kenpachi's zanpaktuo isn't like anything I've seen before", Naruto said surprising her.

"What do you mean?", she says and Naruto looks at the sky.

"Every battle he's been in he's gotten a little stronger. It's like he hasn't awoken yet, but that not it. His zanpaktuo, its not like anything I've seen before", Naruto said feeling the swords power.

"If he were to finally hear his zanpaktuo. I would be frighten by his power the way I am right now. But I would want to fight him even more then. We are alike, him and I. Both of us love to fight", Naruto said surprising her.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is sitting next to Nozomi who's laying her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiles seeing Nozomi sleeping peacefully. Ichigo, chad, Kon, Orihime and uryuu are watching over Rukia, Rangiku and nemu sleeping.

Urahara walks in.

"Urahara", Ichigo said seeing him and drawing there attention.

"It would seem that, apart from Captain Konamura, they have all arrived in Soul Society", Urhara says.

"You know what's happening in Soul Society?", Uryu says questionably.

"It bothered me that we were totally in the dark when it came to understanding the situation over there. So I implanted a transmitter device of sorts in each of the captains", Urahara said.

Ichigo stands up.

"Urahara, would you mind sending me to Soul Society after all?", Ichigo says and Naruto shakes his head for Ichigo's stupidity.

Nozomi starts to stir and wakes up.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty", Naruto said and Nozomi looks away with a small smile.

Naruto and Nozomi start paying attention the the conversation.

"I'll fight too!", Ichigo said wanting to fight.

"Hold on! Just let those guys take care of things over there! And just look at this! All our ladies have been taken out, and the guys are no use at all! All we've got are a useless guy, two soul reapers and four-eyes! We're almost out of guys who can really put up a fight, so if you go, what happens when this place gets attacked?", Kon says and jumps on Ichigo's shihakusho.

"Don't forget what I said Kon! I can protect Nozomi!", Naruto says angrily standing up and knowing that Kon is forgetting how powerful he is.

"I also heard you want to protect Nozomi. You said age was your friend!", Kon says.

"Besides, Ichigo, you shouldn't push yourself too hard right now", Orihime says.

"That's right! Listen to Orihime! Shut up and stay here like a good boy!", Kon yells.

"Can I ask something?", Nozomi says standing behind Naruto and gaining all there attention.

"What is it?", Ichigo said.

"Why are you trying to protect me? What does it all mean to you?", Nozomi said.

"Uh, well, the thing about that is...", Kon says sweating and starts speaking quietly.

"Dunno", Ichigo says surprising Nozomi.

"I don't really get it either", Ichigo says and Kon jumps off of Ichigo.

"It's more like...at the start, rather than trying to protect you, I was trying to protect my friends and the Human World, and I figured I had to get you away from Kageroza to do that", Ichigo says.

"Then why...", Nozomi looks at Naruto already knowing his reason.

"I didn't want to lose you that's my reason", Naruto said looking out the window.

"What I do get is they if you're caught by Kageroza, there'll be a whole load of trouble. Dint try to do it all on your own. Because your not", Ichigo says the last part smiling.

"I'm not on my own?", Nozomi says to herself and Naruto smiles like the others while Uryu pushed his glasses up.

Suddenly Nozomi sees images and she gasps.

"Hey! Hey!", Naruto said shacking Nozomi and she comes back to reality.

"You ok?", Naruto said seeing the look of concern on her face.

"Nothing", Nozomi says and Naruto starts to get worried for her.

"Anyway, I don't know why I want to protect you. But I did hear it loud and clear. A voice saying I had to protect you", Ichigo says and Nozomi blushes.

"What are you, a moron?", Nozomi says.

"He's a pervert and a moron", Naruto says and Ichigo glares at him.

"Is this really the time to call me a pervert and a moron?", Ichigo said.

Nozomi looks away still blushing.

"You didn't hear any voice like that", Nozomi says quietly.

"Don't say that", Ichigo said.

Nozomi smiles and laughs a little.

"This guy really is a moron", Nozomi says smiling and Ichigo smirks.

"Don't call me "this guy" -call me Ichigo", Ichigo says and Nozomi steps forward and puts her hand on the center Ichigo's chest.

"I should be able to get some of your reiatsu back", znozomi says and her hand glows light green.

"That's a form if kidou, isn't it?", Urahara says surprised.

"You can do stuff like that kid?", Ichigo says.

"Don't call me "kid". Call me Nozomi Kujou", Nozomi says smiling.

"Yeah, I hear ya", Ichigo says.

Naruto smiles.

TIME SKIP

Nozomi finally finished.

"That should get you a little of your reiatsu back", Nozomi says.

"Whoa! This is like back when Unohana healed me!", Ichigo says looking at himself.

"For real?!", Kon says and Nozomi falls backwards which Naruto catches her and lifts her up bridal style.

"Are you ok?", Orihime says worried.

"I'm fine", Nozomi says.

"You've probably put a lot of strain on your body by trying to use your soul reaper powers for the first time in a while", Uryu said.

Naruto lets her down and sees the look in Urahara's eyes which makes his eyes narrow.

"Urahara", Ichigo says gaining his attention.

"Y-Yes?", Urahara said.

"I'm ready to go", Ichigo said.

"B-But...", Urahara says trying to find the words to stop Ichigo from chiding to go.

"If I just wait around like this, it's only a matter of time before my spiritual powers vanish. So in better off taking them all down in one last stand now", Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you fool!", Kon says on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Try to understand, Kon", Ichigo said.

"The hell I will!", Kon yells and Naruto holds Nozomi's hand.

"Come on you should rest", Naruto said leading her to another room.

"I'll let you have an hour of rest", Naruto said and Nozomi sits down but won't let go of Naruto's hand.

"Can you...lay with me...", Nozomi says and Naruto blushes redder then a tomato.

"Uhhhhhhhh... Y-Yeah sure", Naruto said lying next to Nozomi and she lays her head on his chest. Naruto swallows and wraps his arms around Nozomi.

"I will always protect you Nozomi", Naruto said quietly and Nozomi has a small smile.

TIME SKIP

Naruto yawns waking to to see a sleeping Nozomi on his chest and smiles.

"You awake", Naruto said and Nozomi's eyes start to open.

Both smile at each other and them both start to lean into each other. An inch before they can kiss.

"WAKE UP!", Kon yells entering the room and both stop and glare at Kon.

"Wha-", Kon is stopped by two fists punching him in the face sending him crashing into the wall.

"What is it, Kon!", Naruto yells at him.

"Ichigo's has vanished!", Kon says shocking them.

"What?", Naruto said not understanding it.

TIME SKIP 2 MINUTES LATER

"Are you sure!", Naruto says shocked of what he heard.

"Yes, Kurosaki's reiatsu has completely vsnished", Urahara said.

"He isn't dead", Naruto says surprising them.

"How do you know?", Urahara said.

Naruto closes his eyes. Urahara's eyes widen feeling something weird coming from Naruto. His zanpakuto is responding to Naruto.

"I can feel Zangetsu. He's still alive, as well as Kenpachi, Byakuya, Komamura, Toshiro, and head captain Yamamoto", Naruto says shocking them.

"I could go further but I don't want to strain my ability's", Naruto said.

"That's... Impossible, how can you sense then from that far away?", Urahara says shocked never seeing this ability before.

"I can't sense them but I can sense there zanpaktuo, its like I have a connection with all of the zanpaktuo, its really weird", Naruto said looking down not knowing of his heritage.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

"I can feel zangestu but Ichigo I can't feel. I don't know how Ichigo could suddenly disappear", Naruto said.

"This is very bad. The captains who went in first only made it out by the skin of their teeth too", Urahara says not knowing what happened.

"Can you get any response from Ichigo?", Chad said and Urahara shakes his head.

"No, none at all", Urahara said.

"So you're saying Ichigo is...", Orihime says not wanting to believe Ichigo is dead.

"The last signal from him came from Severed World, with the capturing ram approaching. We are forced to assume that it engulfed him", Urhara says not wishing for this to be true.

"Engulfed him?!", Orihime says.

"It can't be...", Rukia said not believing it.

The others don't say a word.

"No...", Nozomi says drawing there attention. Nozomi has her head down with her hair shadowing her eyes with her arms crossed.

"After all he's done...", Nozomi says hearing from Naruto of all people Ichigo fought for and how he used the final getsuga tensho and how he fought Kageroza to protect her.

"It's my...fault...", Nozomi says blaming herself and Orihime walks to her.

"Nozomi...", Orihime says about to put an arm on her shoulder when Nozomi knocks it away.

"Don't!", Nozomi yells and falls to her knees closing her eyes.

"He's still alive", Naruto said making her open her eyes surprised.

"After all the things Ichigo has done, he can't just die like that. Anyways of I can sense his zanpaktuo then he must be still alive. If the soul reaper dies so does his zanpaktuo", Naruto says smiling at her trying to cheer her up. She just stares at him along with everyone else. Naruto starts to sweat.

"This is feeling awkward now", Naruto thinks.

"You're completely right.?Kurosaki's not the type to die that easily", Uryu says.

"Yeah. Besides, Ichigo is doing this of his own free will. You're not responsible for him", Chad said nodding agreeing with Uryu.

"Nozomi, its all true. So don't blame yourself", Orihime says.

"Nozomi, Ichigo sucks, but he always keeps his promises. So have fairy in him, and just wait", Kon says and Nozomi stares at Kon.

"What?! You're staring at me", Kon says a little freaked out.

"How can all of you have so much faith in him? You're always like this", Nozomi says and Kon starts blushing.

"I-It's not like we believe in him or anything. We're not best buds or whatever, just an ordinary master and-", Kon says walking backwards and trips on the steps.

Naruto puts a hand on Nozomi's shoulder drawing her attention.

Naruto smiles and so does everyone else.

"Yes", Nozomi says with her own smile now.

"Things are looking pretty bad, though. We should head to Soul Society as well", Chad said.

"Now that really is worrying too much", Rukia said.

"Yeah. Don't take out captains lightly", Renji said.

TIME SKIP

Utahans is checking on his computer screen scanning the last place Ichigo disappeared at trying to find him.

"Any luck?", Rukia said.

"As I expected, I still can't get a reading on Kurosaki's at all", Urahara said.

"Then where is he? Did he transport to somewhere you don't know about?", Naruto said.

"Most likely", Urahara said and there all quiet for a few seconds.

"R-Relax, guys! There's no way that dumbass Ichigo is gone! I just know he's gonna show up when right when we least expect him! Right?", Kon says trying to cheer everyone up.

"Dint try and push it, Kon", Rukia says surprising him.

"Your tough acts pretty obvious. Your really the most worried one here", Renji SARS smiling.

"Shut up! I'm totally not worried at all, and I'm definitely not acting!", Kon yells kicking Renji in the face making him fall back and jumps on him.

Naruto sees Uryu giving Nozomi a stare.

"Uryu... Cut it out, your stare is starting to get on my nerves", Naruto said.

Uryu blinks.

"Oh, sorry", Uryu says.

"What secrets could she be hiding?", Uryu thinks.

10 MINUTES LATER

They hear a beeping and a red dot appears on the scanner.

"What is it?", Rukia said looking at Urahara.

"I've detected Kurosaki's reiatsu!", Urahara says.

"For real! Where is he?", Kon says worriedly.

"If you will, Abarai", Urahara says standing up.

"Right", Renji says standing up as well.

"All right, lets go!", Kon says.

Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Urahara, Renji and Kon leave the room. Orihime walks up to Nozomi.

"You too, Nozomi", Orihine says and smiles. Nozomi also smiles. She nods.

"Lets go", Naruto said taking Nozomi's hand and starts walking to.

TIME SKIP

Ichigo finally wakes up.

"Who's there?!", Ichigo yells.

Ichigo sees everyone there looking at him.

"Huh?", he says and Naruto hits Ichigo in the head making him grunt in pain.

"Your to loud", Naruto said annoyed and smiles.

"Ichigo...", Orihime says happily.

"You guys... Wait, died that mean I'm in the Human World?", Ichigo says.

"Yes, you are", Rukia said.

The door opens and Naruto looks and smiles happily seeing Nozomi.

"Hey Nozomi, look Ichigo is awake", Naruto says smiling.

"It seems you're finally awake, Kurosaki", Urahara said smiling.

"Urahara... Nozomi...", Ichigo says and Nozomi had a sad look on her face and not looking at Ichigo.

"Weren't you supposed to defeat Kageroza?", Nozomi said.

"Huh?", Ichigo says.

"Wait he was fighting Kageroza! Why hadn't anyone told me!", Naruto yells and looks angrily at Urahara who's looking away whistling.

"Weren't you supposed to get it done quickly and come back to us?", Nozomi says and Ichigo looks down depressed.

"Sorry...", Ichigo says.

"I told you to come back safely...", Nozomi says with tears in her eyes and Naruto sighs.

"Quit nagging me. I made it back, at any rate", Ichigo says and remembers something.

"Oh yeah, Renji... We're you the one who saved me from the Capturing Ram?", Ichigo says.

"Huh? I just found you collapsed in the Severed World and brought you back here", Renji said not knowing what went on in the severed world.

"So, Kurosaki, it seems you really were engulfed by the capturing ram", Urahara says suddenly.

"Huh? Do you know what happened to me, Urahara?", Ichigo said.

"Well. Sort of. But first, got about done tea?", Urhara says Ns Naruto sees Nozomi grip her arm tighter.

TIME SKIP 20 MINUTES LATER

"Those who find themselves far from the fixed sections of the Severed World are lost for all eternity, ultimately doomed to be engulfed by the capturing ram or the capturing flow...and meet their death. Everyone knows that much. Naturally, there are a number if ways to escape the Severed World, much as Kurotsuchi did. But it should not be possible to be saved being engulfed by the capturing ram the war Kurosaki was", Urahara said.

"Then was I-", Ichigo says but is cut off by Urahara.

"I have no idea. At any rate, what happened to you is completely unprecedented. I will, of course, look into it, but I wouldn't expect any quick answers", Urahara said.

"Some big help you are", Kon says annoyed.

"However... I have discovered the reason for Kageroza's obsession with the Severed World", Urhara said.

"His reason?", Naruto said eating to now.

"Yes. He has been researching ways to manipulate and utilize the Severed World, its true, but that is not his true goal", Urahara said.

"What do you mean?", Rukia said.

"Basically, he is studying the Severed World for a separate reason. He seeks...to obtain a certain piece of information concealed within it", Urahara says.

TIME SKIP

"Mod Souls?", Naruto said.

"Precisely. Kageroza's motive for research on the Severed World is to retrieve information on Mod Souls which is concealed within", Urahara says and Kon points at himself.

"What's a Mod Soul?", Naruto said questiongly never hearing this word before.

"I know! I know! I know! I know!", Kon says.

"Allow me to explain. A long time ago, something called Project Spearhead too place in Soul Society", Rukia says and starts to draw.

"Humans who lost their souls at death were to be injected with artificial souls specially designed for combat and those souls would be used as an anti-hollow vanguard", Rukia says showing her drawing and Naruto sweatdrops along with Ichigo.

"Haven't seen those crappy drawings in a while", Ichigi says and Naruto chuckles a little.

"Crappy what?", Rukia says looking at then and Kin walks in front of Rukia.

"Now, now, just let it go", Kon says.

"Art school reject", Nozomi says and Naruto laughs.

Ichigo is surprised and Kon is sweating while Rukia's hair is shadowing her eyes.

"No, no-", Kon says and Rukia whacks Naruto, Ichigo and Kon on the head.

"The project proposal was quickly rejected. That is how the development of the mod souls came to pass", Rukia said.

"Kon is a mod soul that survived", Ichigo says and Kon falls to the ground due to the hit on the head from Rukia.

"But how dud you know that mod soul data hidden in the severed world?", Naruto says.

"By chance. When we were rescuing Kurosaki earlier, I sensed something strange about sins if the spirit particles that had vaguely attached themselves to him. I analyzed them, and fragments of scientist mod soul development data emerged. Kageriza must have used such data to creat his captain- class mod souls", Urahara said and the whole time they were taking the light was flickering and it finally turns off.

"It's true", Nozomi says gaining there attention again and she stands up.

"Nozomi... What are you talking about?", Naruto said and Nozomi doesn't look at Naruto but at the ground.

"You knew, didn't you, Kujou?", Urahara says and she nods.

"Kageroza is...the creator of the mod souls. When project spearhead was rejected, a ruling was made that all the mod souls, as well as the vast volume if research on the subject, would be destroyed. The mod souls I since for...they would be cultivated from a few soul reaper spirit particles, and would inherit their memories and personalities as well as possessing superior abilities. The ability to freely wield the power of mod souls was judged to be a threat. Before they erased everything, he transformed his exhaustive research of the matter into a special type of spirit particle, and cast it deep into the severed world. And much later, in the process of studying the severed world, he extracted the data from the Capturing Ram", Nozomi said. Naruto is a lost for words.

"So that's what happened", Urahara said and Kon looks down and laughs a little.

"That's how it is? You mean we mod souls were created by that bastard?!", Kon yells angrily.

"Kon...", Ichigo says.

"I see why tit can't trust me if that's true", Kon says and Nozomi gets closer to them.

"No, that's not true!", Nozomi says.

"Then what is?! You never told me any of this until now!", Kon yells at Nozomi pointing at her and Naruto gets angry.

"Kon, shut up!", Naruto yells angrily.

"I guess all I was to you in the end was another of Kageroza's creations!", Kon says.

"Kageroza wasn't the one who created you", Nozomi says.

"How do you know?", Kon yells

"Well...", Nozomi says and her eyes widen seeing memories.

"Well...", Nozomi says looking up.

"The very first mod soul. That's who I am", Nozomi says and Naruto's eyes widen all the way and is shocked to the core.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

Naruto and Kon are outside Ichigo's house not saying a word. Both looking sad and lost in thought. Kon is using Ichigo's body so he can take a walk.

"Hey!", Orihime says walking with Chad towards them and both look up with little surprise.

"Orihime. Chad", Kon says.

"What are you two up to?", Chad said and Naruto walks past them with his hands in his pockets.

"It's nothing. Come on Kon, lets go", Naruto said and Kon follows Naruto.

Naruto stops.

"Nozomi is in the house. She must be bored so keep her company", Naruto said and keeps on walking.

10 MINUTES LATER

Both are walking through town.

"Please take one, its part of our promotion", a women says holding sine kind of lion stuff animal.

Kon takes one and turns to see that Naruto is gone.

GRAVEYARD

"Hey mom, hey dad, its been a while since I last came here. Sorry about not eating vegetables or going to bed on time. But that isn't why I'm here... I couldn't defeat Aizen... Dad you trained me to defeat him but in the end, he killed you and he beat me. Ichigo defeated him, soon he will loose his soul reaper powers... I'm sorry dad that I couldn't use that move, it was to dangerous and could have killed a lot of peo- Naruto...", Naruto is cut off by someone saying his name and turns to see Ichigo. Naruto looks away.

"I heard what you said, it isn't your fault, I chose to do this on my own so stop blaming yourself, and talk to Nozomi, I saw the way you look at her", Ichigi says with a smile and Naruto turns away and starts walking away.

TIME SKIP BACK AT THE HOUSE.

Naruto and Kon are currently in ichigo's room. He's on ichigo's bed looking at the ceiling showing no emotion. What Nozomi said keeps replying in his head over and over again. Naruto's right hand touches his face.

"She doesn't even trust me... She must not like me...", Naruto thinks saddly.

"You know king, you shouldn't think to much of that", Hollow Naruto said inside Naruto's head.

MINDSCAPE

"What is it hollow?", Naruto said turning to him. He's smiling.

"I've been watching what's been happening but when that girl revealed to you that she was a mod soul. Your love for her didn't change", hollow Naruto said looking at the cloudy sky with a frown and it starts raining.

"If she couldn't even tell me that, she must hate me or something. She doesn't trust me...", Naruto said and hollow Naruto grabs him by his robe angrily and punches him in the face. Naruto falls to the ground looking at Hollow Naruto shocked.

"Your showing weakness, your heart is shaking. Stop thinking of the negatives. Your just making me stronger and ill be se to take over. Think in her point if view. She may have just remembered from the look in her eyes or she might have not said it because it might make you not like her!", Hollow Naruto yells and grabs Naruto by the robe picking him up and slams him against a tree.

"You keep crushing about what she thinks of you. Your sadness is making this place rain and like Raijin I hate the rain", Hollow Naruto says angrily and drops Naruto who slides down against the tree looking at Hollow Naruto surprised from what he said. Naruto looks down and closes his eyes remembering the moments he had with Nozomi. It's finally stood raining and the sky starts to clear up. Hollow Naruto looks at the sky surprised.

"Well, that was fast", Hollow Naruto said and looks down at Naruto. Naruto opens his eyes and looks up with determination in his eyes. He stands up and afraid walking away.

"Thank you, Naruto", Naruto said leaving.

OUT OF MINDSCAPE

Naruto's eyes open's and he smiles. The door opens and both sit up seeing Nozomi. She looks surprised and looks down.

"Yo", Kon says not meeting her gaze.

"Yeah", Nozomi says.

"Nozomi, come on!", Yuzu yells from down stairs.

"They're calling you", Kon says. Nozomi takes a few steps back. She turns and walks away. Naruto stands up and walks to the door and turns to Kon.

"Don't blame her, imagine it from her point if view", Naruto said and leaves the room while shutting the door behind him.

"Nozomi wait up", Naruto says and Nozomi turns and her eyes widen from Naruto hugging her.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, it's just I couldn't explain how I felt from your words. Even if your a mod soul, I don't care", Naruto said and Nozomi looks at Naruto with tears in her eyes and Naruto smiles.

"I love you", Naruto says and Nozomi makes her move capturing Naruto's lips. Naruto is shocked from this but then forgets about it and deepens the kiss. Naruto wraps his arms around Nozomi while Nozomi wraps her arms around his neck. After 30 seconds of kissing they hear a click and see a small flash of light. Both turn to see Yuzu smiling and holding a camera. Naruto them laughs a little stops hugging Nozomi and wraps his right arm around her neck.

"Take a normal picture for one ok", Naruto says smiling. Nozomi is also smiling. Yuzu takes another picture smiling.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is at the dinner table with Kon in Ichigo's body. Orihime, Nozomi, Rukia, Ishida and chad are also at the table while Karin and Yuzu at sitting on the couch.

"This is delicious! Really delicious, Orihime! Such food! You're a genius!", Kon yells and takes another bite but then stands up choking on the food.

"Oh crap!", Naruto yells staffing up and does the heimlich Maneuver. Kon coughs out the food on the ground. Naruto helps Kon sit back down and pats him in the back.

"He's ok", Naruto said and both Yuzu and Karin sigh.

"First slow down, second don't talk while eating", Naruto says and sits back down. Nozomi smiles at Naruto she Naruto smiles back.

Kon starts eating again like crazy which results him getting hit in the head by Naruto.

"No life in Them? Oh really?", Uryu says remembering what Ichigo said about Kon and Naruto looking like they have no life in then from what Nozomi said.

"Actually, this is new-", Chad is cut off by Kon.

"Hey, Four-Eyes! Are you eating properly? You wouldn't be disrespecting Orihime's cooking, now would you? Hey, Nozomi! Are you eating lots? If you find ear properly, you'll never grow up! Especially your breasts!", Kon says and Nozomi glares at him holding her chop sticks like she's going to stab him.

"Aah, sorry! That was totally out of line", Kon says and Naruto slams Shen with his chop sticks on Kon/Ichigo's hand resulting him to yell in pain.

"Where's Ichigo?", Naruto said looking around.

TIME SKIP

"Question her? What do you mean?", Ichigo said talking to ikkaku, Renji and yumchika.

"Why is Kageroza so desperate to capture her? What is the nature of the threat? We should question her on preparation for the final battle with Kageroza, dint you think?", Yumchika said.

"We done know anywhere near enough about that kid, and neither do you. We can't let a lack of information leaf to more victims...that's the gust of it", Ikkaku says.

"This isn't just our private opinion. We're speaking as the survivors of the Gotei 13. Don't take it the wrong way", Renji says.

"You might be right. Still... She's clearly got some stuff she's not ready to face. I'm going to protect her. Isn't that enough?", Ichigo says trying to convince them.

"Nows not the time for noble words like that! I'm sorry to say this, but the fact is that the invading army has fevers rated the Gotei 13. That's the kind of enemy were going to have to face in Karakura Town. It might not be just you or us that get hurt", Ikkaku says referring to the people who reside here.

"This is all quite ironic, though", Yumchika says smiling to himself.

"Ironic?", Ichigo said not understanding.

"Project Spearhead was originally a plan meant to reduce soul reaper casualties", Yumchika said.

"But now, lots of us soul reaper have been injured and taken out to protect that mod soul kid. Ironic to say the least", Ikkaku said.

"That may be true. But now that they've been born into this world, don't those guys have the same right to live as the rest of us?", Ichigo said.

"If it means sacrificing people then no-", Ikkaku stops and all of there eyes widen. Naruto is sitting outside the widow hearing all they said. Naruto opens the window and jumps in.

"I'll say this once, anyone who tries to touch her. Even comrades. I'll kill them", Naruto says with anger in his eyes and outside the door is Nozoni hearing part if the conversation.

"Naruto...", Nozomi thinks.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT

Naruto is currently sleeping with Nozomi in the couch. Nozomi wakes up and gets off of the couch quietly.

10 MINUTES LATER

Naruto wakes up not feeling Nozomi laying with him on the couch. Naruto uses his badge and flash steps.

4 MINUTES LATER

Naruto finds them by sending a hollow.

The hollow is about to attack Kon and Naruto is about to move to intercept when Nozomi stops him.

"Stop!", Nozomi yells drawing there attention and she stands up.

"I want to protect people too! I want to be useful too! I want to help them all!", Nozomi yells and a green light appears in front of her taking the shape of a sword.

"Huh?", Nozomi says.

"You've got one...", Kon says and the hollow swings his arm down aiming for Kon but Nozomi blocks it with his zanpaktuo.

Pink light then swirls around Nozomi and she then appears in her soul reaper form with her zanpaktuo glowing green.

The hollow pulls back and Nozomi jumps up towards it and slashes, cutting its head in half and killing it.

"Awesome!", Naruto yells jumping down and drawing THER attention. Naruto wraps his arms around Nozomi and spins her around and around.

"Yeah! Your a soul reaper, you finally awakened your zanpaktuo!", Naruto says happily and the whole time Nozomi is blushing while Kon is watching with jealousy.

"I've got one...", Nozomi says looking at her zanpaktuo.

"I thought you didn't have a zanpaktuo?", Kon said.

"So did I...", Nozomi says sheathing it.

"Anyway, what are you doing wandering around so late at night?", Kon says and Nozomi sees Naruto giving her a glare and flicks her in the forhead.

"Ow", Nozomi says touching her forhead.

"Don't ever do that again, ok", Naruto said and she falls to her knees.

"I'm just a burden", Nozomi says and Naruto bends down to her and puts her forhead to his shocking her,

"Before you say anything, I know you want to start protecting people and I'm 100% behind you on that one", Naruto says and Nozomi smiles and looks at Kon.

"When I felt I wanted to protect you... Even I got a sword", Nozomi says smiling and Kon starts to laugh.

"What?", Nozomi says.

"Thats right! What was I worrying about? Why was I freaking out over what to say? Listen up, Nozomi! Even if you're a mod soul, once you've been born, you've got to live on!", Kon says pointing at her.

"Yeah...huh?", Nozomi says seeing that little stuff animal hanging from Kon's arm.

"What's that doing there?", Kon says.

"I recognize that!", Nozomi says.

"Could it be that you want one? Well, you can face it, then", Kon says and earns a smile from Naruto.

"Really?", Nozomi says hoping she can have the small animal.

"Yeah. Except... It's defective. The name came off...", Kon says.

"Huh. I thought it was a dog?", Naruto says forgetting about what Kin got from the women.

Nozomi smiles.

"I prefer it that way", Nozomi says and Kon hands it to her. She puts it in her zanpaktuo.

"That'll do", Nozomi says smiling. Both Naruto and Kon laugh at this display.

"Man, you're such a kid!", Kon says laughing.

Nozomi blushes in embarrassment.

"Shut up, perverts!", Nozomi says angrily and still embarrassed.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

ICHIGO's HOUSE IN ICHIGO'S ROOM.

"According to Capatain Unohana, before she escaped she saw reigai castle amplify their combat abilities by real easing the limiters in their wrists. In addition, it will take time for head captain to make a complete recovery. We are facing a grave situation", nanao says.

"The enemy made it clear of their reason. Our only option is surely to place Nozomi Kujou in confinement somewhere far away while we prepare countermeasures", Shuhei says.

"Fir what Thete worth...", Izuru says.

"Could the captains really be dead after all?", Marechiyo says crying like a baby.

"Of course they ain't!", Ikkaku says annoyed by Marechiyo.

"Huh?", Marechiyo says with read in his eyes.

"There ain't no way in hell Captain Zaraki went down that easily!", Ikkaku yells holding Marechiyo's robes.

"But...if they're alive, then where...", Marechiyo says.

"I'm gonna rio your guys out, you piece of crap!", Ikkaku yells pissed off and Nozomi stands.

"I'm going to fight!", Nozomi says drawing there attention.

"Nozomi...", Naruto says worriedly.

"Now hang on! You might have your zanpaktuo back, but you're no match for that guy!", Kon yells.

"Kageroza's zanpaktuo has the power to record space and reconstruct it at will. But my Zanpaktuo will be able to counter him... I think", Nozomi says unsure.

"So what is your zanpaktuo's ability?", Naruto said wanting to know.

"I haven't regained all my memories back yet...but in sure of this", Nozomi says determined.

"This is getting us nowhere. Maybe you can do it, and maybe you can't. We ain't betting our lives on crap like that", Ikkaku says and Nozomi looks down sadly. Naruto starts to get angry.

"And why do we gotta protect her anyway? All we have to do is fight them and win. That's all it'll take", Ikkaku says standing up and stares to walk away.

"Where are you going?", Ichigo says.

"There's no point in taking about this any more", Ikkaku says leaving.

"That guy is a total asshole", Naruto says and some of them nod.

"So what do we do? About the girl, I mean?", Izuru said.

"Nozomi, given that you are their target and we don't know what your abilities are, we cannot allow you to fight", Nanao says.

"But my abilities is...it's real! I can almost remember my swords name!", Nozomi says and looks down sadly.

"Let her do it. It's her life and not ours, I don't want Nozomi to go head first in battle but I want to help her get stronger to protect people. So let her do it. Me and Ichigo talked and hour ago and decided he will help you wake up your zanpaktuo", Naruto says and Ichigo nods.

TIME SKIP AT THE PARK

Naruto is in soul reaper form.

Ichigo swings zangestu at Nozomi which she dodges. Uryu then fires his arrows at Nozomi which she blocks. Chad is running at Nozomi with his right arm transformed and swings his fist and Nozomi blocks it.

"This isn't enough! Give me more!", Nozomi says then is pushed on the ground from Rukia's attack.

"Nozomi!", Kon yells running to her and Nozomi stands up.

"This kind of special training is definitely way to much for you!", Kon says.

"Get out if the way, pervert! This is the only way to awaken a dormant Zanpaktuo!", Nozomi says.

"You can say that all you like, but-", Kon is cut off by Nozomi.

"Shut up!", Nozomi says kicking Kon away.

Naruto sighs watching Nozoni train.

10 MINUTES LATER

Nozomi is breathing tiredly with scratches on her face.

"Lets take a quick break", Ichigo said.

"I don't need one-", Nozomi stops with Naruto picking her up bridal style.

"Don't complain, you can't keep reading like this over and over again. You'll tire yourself out", Naruto said which he earns a glare from Nozomi.

Naruto puts Nozomi down.

"Splash some water in your face a cool down", Naruto says smiling.

2 MINUTES LATER

Nozomi finally got done splashing water on her face.

"You think you can get through this by putting in a brave face?", Ikkaku says behind Nozomi drawing her attention.

"Stop it. If you keep this up, you're just gonna hurt yourself", Ikkaku said.

"What? I'm still-", Nozomi is cut off by Ikkaku.

"I ain't denying you've got some power to you. But that ain't enough to survive a real battle. Even if you get all your power back, you're just going to die", Ikkaku says and Nozomi looks away.

"I was...planning to die", Nozomi says and Ikkaku shows little surprise.

"But someone told me to live. I've listened to app your words. This time it'd my turn to save lives. If that's what it takes, I'll gladly die fightning", Nozomi says and Ikkaku's eyes widen remembering the past when he met Kenpachi.

"I only got one wish. To die fighting under that man. Nothing else", Ikkaku's flash back thoughts end.

"You idiot", Ikkaku says turning around.

"I don't cafe if its about saving your own life or somebody else's, but if you're not prepared to give as good as you get, it doesn't matter whose words you've been listening to", Ikkaku says walking away.

3 MINUTES LATER

"Lets go!", Ichigo says ready for more training.

"Bring it on!", Nozomi says and they all feel spiritual pressure.

"What is this reiatsu?", Ichigo says and Natuto looks up at the sky which starts to crack.

Renji appears.

"We're under attack. Apparently, the reigai have fallen for Urahara's trap in the Severed World", Renji said.

"What?!", Rukia says.

"But Nozomi hadn't regained her Shikai yet", Ichigo says and the sky cracks more.

"Whatever, lets get her somewhere safe!", Renji says.

"No. Lets keep going, Ichigo", Nozomi says.

"Do you even understand what's going on?", Renji said.

"If the reigai are here, nowhere is safe. I need to get my Shikai back as soon as possible", Nozomi says.

"Ok, be careful, from this reiatsu there's no doubt that reigai kenpachi is coming so I'll take him in on", Naruto said walking away and takes out Raijin.

"Nozomi be careful. Ichigo, I trust you can protect her", Naruto says and Ichigo nods then Naruto flash steps away. The sky finally breaks.

WHERE REIGAI KENPACHI IS

"Looks like I got here first. Huh?", Kenpachi says and Naruto flash steps in front of him and swings his sword creating a small dust cloud but Kenpachi blocked it easily. Kenpachi pushes Naruto back with his spiritual energy.

"Are you gonna fight me?", Kenpachi says raising his blade.

"What's it look like to you? I'm attacking you aren't I?", Naruto says with a determined look on his face.

Kenpachi smiles more and releases more spiritual pressure.

"So I was right, he's stronger then Kenpachi", Naruto thinks and Iba flash steps behind him with the other vice captains as well.

"We'll back you up", Shuhei says.

"Don't even think about it. You guys won't last long against him", Naruto said.

"You think you can take him on by yourself?", Rangiku says.

"You guys need to help the others. There are more captains coming as well", Naruto said.

"What?", Shuhei says and they feel spiritual pressure.

The sky cracks in mutiple places.

"More reigai?", Iba says feeling multiple captain class spiritual pressure.

"They're coming", Shuehi says growing his zanpaktuo along with the others.

"Leave now and get ready for the rest. Ikkaku, I don't care what you say he's mine", Naruto says and Ikkaku sighs in jealousy.

"Fine, but don't die Naruto. Kenpachi still wants to fight you!", Ikkaku says and the flash step away. Naruto points raijin at Kenpachi.

"Now let us begin", Naruto says.

"You don't stand a chance against me!", Kenpachi says with his eyes glowing bright blue and swings his sword down sending a wave of spiritual pressure at Naruto. Naruto blocks but begins to slide back. Naruto swings Raijin canceling the attack.

"Hey, you're still standing", Kenpachi says smiling and Naruti changes.

"Shut up! You have kenpachi!/ memories so you know that your attacks wont take me down that easily!", Naruto yells and swings his blade connecting with Kenpachi's.

"Is that it?", Kenpachi says and swings his zanpaktuo pushing Naruto back.

"I'm stronger than kenpachi!", kenpachi yells swinging his blade and Naruto slides back. Naruto looks up and Kenpachi is above him heading towards him.

Kenpachi then swings his blade.

"Kaminari Shūryō!", Naruto yells swinging and sends a yellow lightning wave at Kenpachi then both attacks connect making an explosion. Both jump away from each other.

"Use bankai!", Kenpachi yells changing straight at Naruti and both swing. There blades stay connected but kenpachi begins to push Naruto back.

"Come on go bankai! You can't win!", Kenpachi yells wanting a real fight.

"If that's what you want fine then", Naruto says and black lightning is coming off of Naruto which his smile widens.

"Bankai!", Naruto yells and explodes with black lightning coming from him. The lightning stops and recedes back into Naruto.

"Tensa Raijin!", Naruto says pointing his sword at Kenpachi.

"All right, lets see if this is enough to stop me!", Kenpachi says and Naruto flash steps before him and swings but this time neither are being pushed back.

Naruto unleashes a combo of attacks on Kenpachi which he blocks but with difficulty. The last attack pushes both back.

"Ahahahah! Now this is more like it!", Kenpachi says enjoying this fight.

"Keep on laughing! Because it won't last long!", Naruto says seriously.

"Huh?", Kenpachi says not getting it.

Naruto's zanpaktuo starts to spark with black lightning.

Naruto raises the sword.

"Try and block this. Kaminari Shūryō!", Naruto yells swinging his blade sending a huge black lightning wave at Kenpachi who's smiling.

"This is more like it!", Kenpavhi yells and the attack connects with his zanpaktuo. Kenpachi begins to be pushed back but the power makes Kenpachi's eye patch fly off and he releases his full power making Naruto's eyes widen feeling his power increase further then kebpachi's.

The amount if spiritual pressure Kenpachi's releases counters Kaminari Shūryō.

"Ahahahahahah! Come on keep fighting me! Show me more!", Kenpachi yells and charges and swings his blade. Both connect but then kenpachi sends a barrage of attacks at Naruto forcing him to take steps back. Kenpachi swings his zanpaktuo pushing Naruto's out if the way and raises his sword.

"Nothing to block my attack now!", Kenpachi yells and swings down.

But something happens and Naruto flash steps behind kenpachi making his eyes widen but then smiles feeling hollow spiritual pressure. Kenpachi turns and his smile widens seeing a hollow mask on Naruto's face.

"Now lets really fight!", Kenpachi yells and both swing there zanpaktuo's and they connect creating a creator between them.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!", Kenpachi yells and both start to push the blades against each other more and cracks form in between them. Both jump back and raise there blades focusing the power into the zanpaktuo's.

"Kaminari Shūryō!", Naruto yells swings his blade sending an even bigger wave at Kenpachi while he sends his own wave of spiritual pressure at Naruto's wave. Both the same size and connect creating an explosion drawing everyone's attention.

"This is the most fun i've ever had!", Kenpachi yells and both get ready to continue there fight.

"No!", Nozomi yells drawing there attention and Naruto's mask breaks into pieces.

"Nozomi, what are you doing here?!", Naruto yells concerned for her.

"Huh? What's this? Did you come to give yourself up?", Kenpachi says turning to her while smiling.

"Like hell!", Nozomi yells and releases light green spiritual pressure.

"Deluge, Arazome Shigure!", Nozomi yells raising her sword in the air.

"Looks like fun!", Kenpachi yells happily and Nozomi swings down sending a pink wave at Kenpachi making his eyes widen. Kenpachi is hit by the attack causing an explosion.

"Holy", Naruto thinks.

"Shit!", hollow Naruto says inside Naruto's head.

"His come she was able to do that and you can't?!", Hollow Naruto yells and artists laughing making Naruto eyes twitch mentally.

"You got one hell of a girlfriend! I like her", Hollow Naruto says and Naruto blushes.

Everyone saw the explosion.

Ichigo is running towards Nozomi.

"Are you ok, Nozomi?", Ichigo yells and stops in front of her and she turns to him

"I'm fine", Nozomi says and her eyes close and falls backwards which Naruto flash steps behind her and stops her from falling.

"You sure dint look fine to me!", Naruto says concerned and Nozomi shakes him off and stands up straight.

"Shut up! I'm just a little dizzy!", Nozomi says and Naruto gives her a bored look.

"You know your a bad lier right?", Naruto says and looks at her zanpaktuo.

"Still, that zanpaktuo of yours... How the heck did it do that?", Naruto said wondering what that was.

"It absorbs the opponents strength, makes it its own and fires it back at them. That is Arazome Shigure's power", Nozomi says.

"Awesome but now isn't the time to celebrate, run now", Naruto says and both look at him in surprise. Naruto puts on his hollow mask and looks where Kenpachi is under all the wreckage from the attack. They all feel spiritual pressure. They all turn seeing Kenpachi standing and smiling covered in spiritual pressure.

"Ahahahah! Nice one, girl! You got my attention! I'm gonna fight you next!", Kenpachi says and Nozomi raises her sword defensively but Naruti flash steps in front of her.

"Kenpachi isn't the one you would want to keep using your ability on. He has a massive power and he can soon overpower you and take you down, leave now!", Naruto says and changes at Kenpachi.

"Naruto, wait!", Nozomi says worriedly but Naruti isn't responding and he starts to clash with Kenpachi again.

"All right, I'll finish the fight with you. In return, come at me with all you've git!", Kenpachi says and Naruto shakes his head surprising him.

"If I went all out, the people that reside here would be in danger. The only time I went out was against Aizen and I had to be extra careful not to let my attacks become to huge", Naruto says and flash steps around Kenpachi and swings his blade forcing Kenpachi a few steps back but Kenpachi swings his blade hard forcing Naruto to move back. Naruto looks and smiles seeing Nozomi and Ichigo are gone.

TIME SKIP 20 MINUTES LATER

Naruto and Kenpachi are still fighting. Naruto is a little tired but can still go on longer while Kenpachi is smiling with a few injuries on his body like Naruto.

Naruto hears running and looks to see Nozomi and Ichigo are back.

"Pay attention!", Kenpachi yells in front of Naruto and he swings his blade slashing Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto!", Nozomi yells worriedly for Naruto and stars to run towards him.

"Stay back!", Naruto yells and Kenpachi is walking towards him still smiling.

"You done yet?", Kenpachi yells and Naruto changes and swings. Kenpachi blocks it and there swords are connecting.

"Kaminari Shūryō!", Naruto yells and there swords are still connected making Kenpachi's eyes widen and Naruto unleashes the attack making an explosion and bath Nozomi and Ichigo shield there eyes. When they open them they see Kenpachi and Naruto facing each other. Both staring at each other.

"All of you should hang up on me. It'll be more fun that way!", Kenpachi yells smiling.

"I'm not don't yet!", Naruto yells and reales more spiritual pressure.

Naruto flash steps in front of Kenpachi and swings. Kenpachi blocks it again.

"That won't work", Kenpachi says getting bored of the same pattern but something catches his eye. It's a yellow ball in Naruto's left hand. Naruto points it at Kenpachi making his eyes widen.

"Cero", Naruto says and Kenpachi is consumed by the yellow beam.

Naruto falls to one knee and his mask finally starts to crack. The smoke clears showing Kenpachi bleeding badly.

"Lets keep fighting!", Kenpachi says smiling and Naruto stands up and points his blade at Kenpachi.

"Bring it!", Naruto says then his eyes widen seeing sone of the vice captains defeated. Naruto looks to see Toshiro and Byakuya.

"Hey you. Are you still playing games? I wanna join in", Toshiro said.

"Damn it, at this rate I won't have any other choice", Naruto thinks.

Nozomi takes a few steps back.

"Shut it. They're my prey", Kenpachi says.

"I do not associate with such vulgar rabble", Byakuya says facing Rukia and Renji.

"At this rate...", Nozomi says seeing everyone injured.

Izuru stands up weakly.

"So you can still move? You even suck at dying", Toshiro says pointing his blade at them but he's surprised seeing Nozomi flash step in front if them.

"Nozomi!", Naruto yells worriedly.

"I won't... I won't let you hurt them any more!", Nozomi yells getting ready to fight.

"What a fucking joke! Let me put you out if your misery!", Toshiro yells and fires an ice dragon at Nozomi.

But the dragon was absorbed by Nozomi's sword shocking Toshiro.

"How about... I add to yours instead! Deluge, Arazome Shigure!", Nozomi yells swinging her zanpaktuo firing a pink beam at Toshiro consuming him.

The smoke clears showing Toshiro very injured.

"Oh, shit", Toshiro says falling to the ground.

Naruto smiles and deactivates hollowfication.

"Fascinating. That was even more badass than last time. Looks like i've got still more fun to look forward to!", Kenpachi says smiling.

"Wait", Byakuya says stoping Kenpachi.

"Leave the girl for last. First, we will eliminate the last of the Soul Reaper. That was our arrangement with Kageroza", Byakuya says.

"All right, lets get this over with fast!", Kenpachi yells and swings his sword at Naruto which he blocks. Naruto stands his guard. Naruto starts to yell and begins to push Kenpachi back.

"What? He's not using hollowfication anymore?", Kenpachi thinks and puts more strength into his attack and starts to force Naruto back.

Naruto then turns feeling something wrong and sees Byakuya use bakudou #61 on Nozomi restraining her.

"Nozomi!", Naruto yells and Kenpachi sees an opening and slashes Naruto in the back.

Naruto looks to see Komomaru's bankai about to grab her and Uruy grabs her and jumps out of the way.

Naruto turns around and swings his blade connecting with Kenpachi's.

"If the girl's zanpaktuo uses her opponents power, them I need only fight so as not to give her the opportunity.

"Getsuga Tensho!", Ichigo yells from behind Kenpachi making him turn and Ichigo sends a wave of spiritual pressure at Kenpachi which he blocks. Ichigo smiles and his eyes widen.

"Crap, why now?", Ichigo thinks feeling his power weaken.

"Nice try!", Kenpachi yells jumping towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo!", Chad yells.

"Time to die!", Kenpachi yells raising his blade.

"El Directo!", Chad yells throwing a punch and sending a blast at Kenpachi which he dodges.

"Ichigo! Your reiatsu's...", Chad says and dodges a swing from Kenpachi.

"Stay out of my way!", Kenpachi yells.

Nozomi runs to Naruto.

"Are you ok?", Nozomi says worriedly and he nods.

"Yeah just a few injuries but I can still fight", Naruto said.

"Hadou #33 Soukatsui!", Byakuya yells firing a blast at them which they dodge.

Byakuya flash steps in from of Ichigo and swings but Naruto blocks it.

"Your my opponent!", Kenpachi yells behind Naruto and swings. Naruto flash steps away.

"No you don't!", Uruy yells appearing above them and fires arrows at Byakuya.

Nozomi runs at Byakuya and swings but he and Kenpachi flash step away and the arrows Uryu fired are heading straight for Nozomi.

"No!", Uryu yells.

Nozomi's zanpaktuo is absorbing the arrows.

"Thank god your ok", Naruto says next to Nozomi.

Uryu lands on the ground.

"I apologize", Uryu says not meaning for that to happen.

"That was nothing. I can absorb plenty more", Nozomi says and Uryu behind to think.

"Hey! Quit hogging the flash of inspiration, Four-Eyes!", Kon yells standing next to them and they hear someone chucking and they turn.

"So you still cling to hope? You cannot even die with grace", Byakuya says the last part to Rukia and Renji in front of him.

Both charge but are knocked away by Senbonzakura.

"Nozomi's ability can absorb not only reiatsu from zanpaktuo, but also kidou and even arrows from my Ginrei Kojaku. Isn't that right?", Uryu says.

"Yeah. It can absorb anything reiatsu-based", Nozomi says.

Uryu explains the plan to them.

"Are you stupid! What happened if she save handle it!", Naruto says angrily.

"I'll do it", Nozomi says drawing there attention.

"If it'll help us, I'll do it. Besides, Arazome Shigure has finally started responding to my will. I'll be fine", Nozomi says.

"But-", Naruto is stopped by Nozomi kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry", She says and Naruri grips his zanpaktuo tightly.

"This better work", Naruto said.

Everyone flash steps to them.

"Right. Everyone, strike Nozomi with your reiatsu!", Uryu says shocking all of them.

"What?!", Rukia said.

"What's this all about?", Renji says not turing to them.

"Just do it!", Naruto yells at Renji.

"With all that's going on, I'm not risking making things any worse. And we still don't trust her all the way, either", Iba says and Izuru flash steps next to him.

"It's all right", Izuru says gaining his attention.

"Izuru!", Iba says not understanding.

"We've seen the way she fights", Izuru says.

"Nozomi Kujou has the resolve of a true Soul Reaper", Shuhei says.

"If you guys say so, I guys I'll take a chase on her. Right, Iba?", Rangiku says.

"Oh, fine then. May as well give it a try!", Iba says.

The three captains are getting closer.

"Hit me!", Nozomi yells.

They all fire a circle around her.

"Getsuga Tensho!", Ichigo yells unleashing his attack.

"Kaminari Shūryō!", Naruto yells also unleashing his attack.

"El Directo!", Chad yells firing a blast.

"Licht Wind!", Uryu yells firing a lot of arrows.

"Next dance, Hakuren!", Rukia yells firing her attack,

Renji swings his zanpaktuo.

While the others swings there blade and Nozomi is absorbing all of it.

Nozomi yells and fires the attack at all three captains.

"What?!", Byakuya says shocked at this. Komomaru's bankai is pushed to the ground and Kenpachi is his by the attack as well.

Nozomi is breathing tiredly.

"Did you...get them?", Ichigo says and they all feel a strong soirutal pressure and turn to Kenpachi getting up smiling.

They then feel another spirutal pressure and look up above a tree to see Byakuya protected by a shield.

The shield falls apart.

"They're still alive?!", Naruto says can't believe that the two captain reigai are still alive from that attack.

"You dare imagine...that such lowly technique could defeat me?! Hadou #73 Souren Soukatsui!", Byakuya yells blasting them all.

"Ahahahaha! I'm not done yet!", Kenpachi yells smiling and walking towards them slowly.

"Now to end it", Byakuya says about to use bankai.

But suddenly flames appear and it attacks Kenpachi and Byakuya consuming them.

"How can...this be?!", Byakuya says and both he and Kenpachi fall to the ground and the flames go out. Both bodyies are still intact so they aren't don't yet, but for now there knocked out,

"Holy shit... Old man Yamamoto is here", Naruto said not believing what's happening.

Yamamoto lands on the go round and starts walking towards them and stops in front of them.

"I have heard mention of this one", Yamamoto says.

"Yes, sir. This is Nozomi Kujou", Rukia said kneeling before the captain commander.

Yamamoto turns away from them.

"I need not its name. It is but a mod soul", Yamamoto says and Nozomi looks away and Naruto gets pissed off.

"What's wrong with you! Mod souls are living a breathing like us, you can't call then things! They have names!", Naruto yells pissed off.

"Captain commander! She has been of great help to us! Her Zanpaktuo has the power to absorb enemy reiatsu, and-", Rukia is cut off by Yamamoto.

"We need no help from mere mod souls!", Yamamoto says pissing Naruto off more.

"Are you still crying after you got your ass kicked by those other captains!", Naruto says referring to the mod souls that fought against Yamanoto.

Yamanoto then gives Naruto a glare with some of his spiritual pressure focused on him but Naruto isn't fault wrong.

"Do you really want to fight me now of all times old man?", Naruto says griping his zanpaktuo tightly and starts to release his own spiritual pressure.

"Hey, old man! So Nozomi's a mod soul. What's it to you?", Ichigo says.

"We shall speak later", Yamanoto says.

"Please listen to me! Nozomi's one of us-", Ichigo is cut off by Yamamoto.

"I said we shall speak of it later!", Yamamoto said and they all see the sky cracking again.

"Uryu! Chad! Get these guys to Orihime!", Ichigo days looking at the injured vice captains.

"Of course!", Uryu says.

"Now... I'm gonna go wild just one more time!", Renji says but falls to the ground due to his injuries.

"Renji!", Rukia says worriedly.

"Rukia! Renji! You guys retreat too!", Ichigo said.

"But then...", Renji says weakly.

"Retreat! Broken as you are, you will be but a hindrance", Yamamoto says.

"Yes sir...", Renji says.

The sky cracks even more and brakes open showing reigai Shunsui and Jurshio.

"So, I face you again...", Yamamoto said.

"Oh... Genryusai-sensei", Jushiro said.

"Wait up, Old Man Yama again? We have the worst luck ever!", Shunsui says.

"We have no choice, though", Jushiro says.

"You said it", Shunsui says agreeing.

"Waves, become my shield! Lightning, become my blade! Sogyo no Kotowari!", Jurshiro says using shikai.

"The flower winds rage as the flower god roars! The heavenly winds rage as the demons laugh! Katen Kyoukotsu!", Shunsui says using shikai.

"Hmm...your firm dies you credit. For importers, that is", Yamamoto says.

"Thanks", Shunsui says.

"I am honored to receive your words of praise", Jurshiro says.

"And yet you remain a pair of bothersome brats. Pain will have to be your teacher now", Yamamoto says and his wooden staff becomes a sword.

"Reduce all creation to ashes... Ryujin Jakka!", Yamamoto yells and flames ignite all around them from Yamamoto's zanpaktuo.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki!", Yamamoto says.

"Y-Yeah?", Ichigo says.

"You two and that are to retreat as well!", Yamamoto says.

"I'll fight with you!", Ichigo says.

"Retreat! I make no promises that the flames will not devour you also!", Yamamoto says and Naruto chuckles and walks forward drawing there attention. Yamamoto turns to Naruto and his eyes start to widen seeing that Ryujin jakka's flames are avoiding Naruto.

"How is that possible, why isn't Ryujin Jakka not touching the boy?", Yamamoto thinks and Naruto stands side by side with Yamanoto.

"You aren't cutting me out of this fight and besides... If it means I can protect Nozomi, I'll fight with you even if I don't like you", Naruto said and Yamamoto just stairs at him.

"Fine", Yamamoto says.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

Nozomi grabs the hilt of her sword and jumps towards Shunsui and Jurshio.

"Nozomi!", Naruto yells at her worriedly and the others are surprised.

"I will be the one to end this!", Nozomi says fkying towards them.

"So we have to fight the little lady? The hard part will be catching her while she's still in one piece", Shunsui said with his hat covering his eyes.

"Yes. You know what her zanpaktuo's ability is, I trust?", Jushiro said looking at Shunsui both still floating above them in midair.

"Of course. We can't skip up and let our swords touch hers. Or we can kiss our reiatsu goodbye", Shunsui says looking at Nozomi's zanpaktuo.

Nozomi yells then swings and both Shunsui and Jurshiro dodge.

Naruto flash steps behind Shunsui while Ichigo flash steps behind Jurshiro.

Nozomi is heading for Shunsui but Naruto wraps his arms around her not lett'ng her go.

"Naruto, let me go!", Nozomi yells but Naruto won't budge.

"I will protect you", Naruto says glaring at Shunsui.

"How scary", Shunsui says and his eyes widen seeing Naruto flash stepped in front of him while still holding Nozomi and swings his zanpaktuo which Shunsui barely dodges.

"Will you stop testing me like I'm a scared kitten. If you want to help me then stop treating me like a kid!", Nozomi yells and Naruto looks down sadly.

"If I do stop treating you like that... I may lose you forever", Naruto says and Nozomi looks at Naruto with sympathy. Nozomi hugs Naruto,

"I'll never leave you", Nozomi says.

"Ah that's sweet, now can we get back to the fight", Shunsui says making them angry and they let go of each other.

"We fight together", Naruto says and she nods. Both charge. Shunsui begins to move fast countering there attacks and his cheek gets cut by Naruto's zanpaktuo. Shunsui spins around making both Naruto and Nozomi jump back and land on the ground. There standing where Yamamoto's flames are surrounding them.

"Huh? Where did he go?", Naruto said not seeing him in the sky anymore.

Both Naruto's and Nozomi's eyes widen seeing two blades coming from there shadows. One sword coming from both shadows. Both block the zanpaktuo's and Shunsui begins to rise from there shadows.

"Ok, I did not see that coming. Coming from the shadows", Naruto said surprised.

"Exactly. It's called Kageoni", Shunsui says and both Naruto and Nozomi jump in the sky.

"You two caught on fast. No shadows for you two, no Kageoni for me. Thing is, Katen Kyoukotsu knows plenty of other games. For example!", Shunsui says and flash steps above them.

"Whoever stands highest gets stronger! Takaoni!", Shunsui says hitting both of his swords against there's but did nothing.

"But I guess I dint get to play that one right now. If we cross blades, after all, you'll steal my reiatsu", Shunsui says and throws a kick hitting Nozomi sending her to the ground and Naruto flash steps behind her and catches her and both hit the ground making a big dust cloud.

"Oops. That might have been overkill...", Shunsui says and the dust clears showing Naruto's back in a creator and Nozomi on top of him.

Nozomi gets off of Naruto but he doesn't get up.

"Damn that hurt, how long have i've been fighting", Naruto says and gets up weakly.

"Oh, good. If I got you hurt, I'd never hear the end of it afterwards", Shunsui says smiling.

"Irooni...black", Shunsui says and appears in from of Nozomi and slashes her but Naruto intercepts it getting slashed instead. Naruto spits out blood and falls to one knee.

They hear Ichigo yell bankai and Shunsui turns seeing Ichigo chafing up a black getsuga tensho.

"Getsuga Tenshou!", Ichigo yells swings his blade but Jushiro flash steps in front of the attack and absorbs it with his shiki. He points his other zanpaktuo at Naruto then fires and the blast consumes him.

"When you fight, you really should try to understand what your opponent is capable of. Otherwise you'll waste an attack after all that effort to set it up", Jurshio says turning to a tired Naruto who dodged the attack, Ichigo and Nozomi. Naruto's eyes widen feeling Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka unleash his flames upon reigai unahana breaking through the seal on him.

"Naruto! Ichigo! Nozomi!", Kon yells seeing the flames coming towards them.

Naruto grabs Nozomi and Ichigo and flash steps away.

"Yo dumbass! You didn't help us fight at all!", Naruto yells but the captain ignores him.

"Was he planning on wiping Nozomi out?", Naruto thinks angrily looking at the head captain.

"Getting rid of me is one sure way of foiling Kageroza's plans", Nozomi says.

"But that's...", Naruto says looking at Yamamoto angrily.

"However... I'm not going to die!", Nozomi says.

"I hear ya!", Ichigo says with his arm still wrapped around Nozomi earning a glare from Naruto.

"How long do you plan to keep groping me? I'm fine", Nozomi says glaring at Ichigo.

"My bad", Ichigo says apologizing and taking his hand away.

Naruto flash steps next to Yamamoto.

"I've hit an idea but follow it", Naruto says and Yamanoto just stairs at Naruto.

AFTER THE PLAN

"Very well", Yamanoto says and Naruto nods and flat steps away.

Shunsui and Jurshio flash step in from of Yamanoto.

"Well old man Yama. I wasn't expecting that to happen", Shunsui says smiling.

"Let me show you brats not to anger me", Yamamoto says and swings Ryujin Jakka sending a massive blast of fire at Shunsui. Jurshio flash steps in front of Shunsui and absorbs the fire with his zanpaktuo and about to fire when Naruto flash steps in front of him and grabs his zanpaktuo pushing it to the side and it is now aiming at Shunsui making his eyes widen.

"Crap", Shunsui thinks.

"Oh no!", Jushiro thinks and his attack was unleashed engulfing Shunsui. After the attack Naruto still isn't letting go and a hollow mask forms on his face. Naruto elbows Jurshio Ukitake in the stomach and makes him stumble back. Ukitake's eyes queen and turns to see Yamamoto with Ryujin Jakka ready.

"Kaminari Shūryō!", Naruto yells sending a black lightning wave at Jurshiro while Yamamoto sends a wave of blazing fire at Jurshiro making a huge lightning flame explosion.

Naruto and Yamamoto are watching the flames to see Unohana walking out of it along with two injured captain reigai. Kenpachi and Byakuya. Byakuya grabs the two kid souls on the ground and puts them in his pocket to give to Kageruza so he can creat new bodies for Jushiro and Shunsui.

"Though you be a importer, truly you wield the power of my students. Else you would have fallen after what just transpired", Yamamoto said and all three charge.

"That will suffice!", someone yells stoping all three of them.

"I thank you die your efforts, lady and gentlemen. Please at so back now", he says and all three move out of the way, they then flash step away.

"The rest is for me to deal with", Kageroza says entering through the flames shocking them all except Yamamoto.

"Kageroza Inaba", Yamamoto says and there facing face to face.

"You live up to your reputation, General Yamamoto. Even with the power of several captains combined, you are too powerful to hold in I regret to infirm you this has all gone according to plan", Kageroza says and turns to Nozomi which Naruto flash steps next to her.

"I will obtain Nozomi with my own hands, and enact the fulfillment of my wish", Kageroza says getting ready to fight he flash steps in front of Yamsnoto and swings his zanpaktuo which Yamanoto dodges. Yamamoto swings his zanpaktuo but Kageriza flash steps away into the sky and Yamamoto jumps after him and swings his blade again which Kageriza flash steps away. Naruto, Nozomi and Ichigo flash step next to Yamamoto.

"Old man, watch out when you face him. His zanpaktuo's ability is quite dangerous", Naruto said and Yamanoto turns to him

"Who do you think you're speaking to, whelp?", Yamanoto said.

"I'm speaking to an elderly old man who seems to not know what the fuck he's doing", Naruto says which earns a glare from Yamanoto.

"I already know of his ability", Yamanoto says and Naruto blinks and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, eheheheh, sorry about what I said. I tabs it back but not the elderly part. Your still an old man, but that's not the point", Naruto says turning back to Kageroza.

"It would be dire indeed if he duplicated my skills", Yamamoto says.

"So what's the plan?", Ichigo said.

"All we need do is attack without giving him the opportunity", Yamanoto said.

"See, that's what I'm saying!", Naruto said getting ready to think of a plan.

"Use me as bait", Nozomi says drawing there attention.

"Are you serious!", Naruto yells at her.

"Do it. It's all I can do", Nozomi says.

"But...", Naruto is stopped by Nozomi kissing him on the lips and she puts her left hand to his cheek. Yamanoto is quite surprised seeing this kind of affection the mod soul is showing to Naruto.

"I'll be fine", Nozomi says and Naruto sighs then Nozomi smiles.

"Find", Naruto says.

"Hey, old man!", Ichigo said looking at Yamamoto.

"Very well", Yamamoto says surprising them.

Nozomi moves close to Yamanoto and unkown to Kageroza, Nozomi is absorbing some of Ryujin Kakka's flames.

Nozomi changes at Kageroza.

Nozomi swings and Kageriza flash steps right next to her.

"Do you intend to cross blades with me and absorb my reiatsu? Regrettably, I have no intention of falling for your stratagem", Kageroza says and begins dishing her attacks easily. Nozomi begins yelling him ding her zanpaktuo to the side and glows bright pink shocking Kageroza.

"When did you have time?!", Kageriza says and remembers the closeness Yamamoto and she were.

"But it is still not enough!", Kageroza yells spinning his zanpaktuo and disappears from the wave Nozomi sends. He then appears behind her.

"I told you it was a wasted effort!", Kageroza yells and his eyes widen all the way because Yamamoto is in front of him. Kageroza turns to him with sweat coming down his face.

Yamanoto yells and slashes at Kageriza who spins his zanpaktuo.

"Negate!", Kageroza yells and the flames are being held back. Kageroza's eyes widen and turns to see Naruto and Ichigo wearing hollow masks.

"We're putting all our reiatsu in this!", Ichigo and Naruto says at the same time.

"Substitutes Soul Reaoers!", Kageroza yells.

GETSUGA TENSHO!/KAMINARI SHURYO!

Naruto and Ichigo yells swinging there zanpaktuo sending a wave that fuses together surprising Ichigo and Naruto.

The attack hits creating a huge explosion.

Naruto and Ichigo's masks break apart and both are breathing tiredly.

"Did we...get him?", Ichigo said and starts to fall from the sky.

"Ichigo!", Naruto yells standing text to Nozomi.

He's about to catch him when the smoke disperses showing Kageroza still alive but creating tiredly.

"That was disturbingly close", Kageroza says and Yamamoto's left eye widens all the way and both Naruto and Nozomi are chocked.

"My predictive powers...we're superior to yours. Ryujin Jakka's power is indeed to be feared. But I duplicated Nozomi's zanpaktuo's power at the earliest opportunity. I then used it to absorb your attacks", Kageroza says and sticks his zanpaktuo in the air which blue electricity comes from the blades on the end of the zanpaktuo.

"Now, Raikuu is endowed with the power of all three Head Captain Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka and the substitutes attacks. Even the dressed head captain should not walk away unharmed from a blow of this magnitude. Ahahahahahah! The time has come! With this, it all ends!", Kageroza yells and spins his zanpaktuo unleashing a humongous blast at them.

Naruto puts a hand to his face.

"I need to use hollowfication 2!", Naruto thinks and creats the mask. He starts to focus his reiatsu into his zanpaktuo like Yanamoto is doing as well. Nozomi suddenly flash steps in front of them.

"The girl!", Yamamoto said surprised seeing her.

"Nozomi!", Naruto yells not wanting her to get hurt.

"It can't be!", Kageroza says shocked she would do this. The blast hits Nozomi's zanpaktuo and it begins to be absorbed.

"She can't handle all that reiatsu! She'll be killed by it!", Naruto yells and starts to see the zanpaktuo crack under to much pressure.

"Stop! You cannot do this!", Kageroza yells not being able to stop the attack.

"Could it be...trying to protect us?!", Yamanoto says and Nozomi's zanpaktuo cracks more.

"You cannot absorb any more! Flee, Nozomi!", Kageroza yells not wanting her to be killed and still needing her for his plan. Nozomi's zanpaktuo cracks even more on the verge of breaking.

"Please stop! You will perish!", Kageroza yells and Yamamoto finally realizes what will happen to her.

Nozomi's zanpaktuo breaks.

"Stand aside!", Yamanoto yells covering the girl as well as Naruto and releases a great amount of spirutal pressure. Both begin to overpower Kageroza's attack greatly making a giant explosion.

Kageroza, Naruto, Yamamoto and Nozomi hit the ground.

"Head captain!", Rukia yells running to him.

"Old dude!", Kon yells right behind Rukia.

Yamamoto is on the ground injured and bends down to him.

"Please hold on, Head Captain!", Rukia says and Kon looks up seeing Nozomi falling.

"No-Nozomi!", Kon yells and before Nozomi hits the ground Naruto shunpo's under her and catching her in his arms. Half of his hollow mask is broken and now the mask falls to pieces.

"Thank goodness your ok", Naruto says smiling and Nozomi smiles back and both remember the head captain.

Naruto lets down Nozomi and both run to him along with Kon.

"Why?", Nozomi says looking straight at Yamamoto.

"Why what?", Yamamoto said looking up at her.

"Why would you protect a mod soul?", Nozomi says questionably.

"Make no mistake, halfwit child. You are a good millennium too young to  
Be trying to defend me. Besides, fir all this talk of mod souls, you are but a little girl", Yamamoto says and Naruto smiles. Naruto then stops and falls to his knees drawing everyone's attention and the falls to the ground also deactivating bankai.

"Naruto!", Nozomi says worriedly and lays his head on her lap.

"It's ok, I just over used my power. Give me some time and I'll be able to fight again", Naruto said and Yamanoto then collapses.

"Head captain!", Rukia yells.

Naruto looks up angrily seeing Kageroza getting back up.

"He can still fight after that?!", Naruto says she sees Ichigo standing up. Kageroza then gets up weakly.

"He just doesn't know when to stop!", Kon says.

"Nozomi...you are unharmed. Splendid...", Kageroza says smiling.

Kageroza then walks closed to Nozomi.

"You have no chance, Nozomi. You cannot fight with a Zanpaktuo like that", Kageroza says and Naruto starts to get up weakly but falls to his knees.

"Damn it, I can't get up!", Naruto thinks angrily.

Renji and Ichigo flash step in front of them.

"Substitute Soul Reaper... Why must you always stabs in my way?", Kageroza says annoyed and points his zanpaktuo at them.

"Nozomi dies mr want to go with you. So I'll make sure she doesn't. That's all there is to it!", Ichigo yells at Kageroza.

"She does not want to go with me? Why ever not? How can you say such things?!", Kageroza says and Naruto narrows his eyes at Kageroza but then falls to the ground and can't get up.

"You what?!", Ichigo says not understanding what he means.

"Are you high or something! There's no way shed ever want to go with you!", Kon yells and Kageroza laughs a little.

"This concerns the one who created Nozomi. Her father. You might say. I shall complete his research", Kageroza says.

"Complete it?", Ichigo says.

"You mean that whole thing about ruling soul society and the human world? You think that crap'll make Nozomi happy?", Kon says.

"Why not? I am happy. Thus, surely Nozomi must also be happy", Kageroza says kissing Naruto off more.

"You're one twisted son of a bitch!", Kon yells.

"Nozomi is nothing like you!", Naruto says.

"Ehehehahahahahah!", Kageroza laughs in his sleeve.

"I do beg your pardon. Ahahahahahah!", Kageroza says.

"What's so funny?", Ichigo says angrily.

"You-You speak almost as if you thought you could understand Nozomi. Ahahahaha. Unfortunately for you, it is I alone who truly understands her", Kageroza says.

"What?!", Kon yells and turns to Nozomi who looks away sadly.

"Ahahahahahah!", Kageroza laughs at the display.

"What are you talking a out?", Ichigo said.

"It is simplicity itself. Nozomi and I were originally born from the same Soul Reapers spirit particles. Ahahahahahah", Kageroza says and Nozomi looks even more saddened.

"I don't care!", Naruto says and punches the ground and starts to get up.

"I don't care what she is. I'm in love with her and nothing will ever change that!", Naruto yells and Kageroza stairs at him with distaste while Nozomi is looking at Naruto with shock. Naruto then charges at Kageroza who friend and easily whacks Raijin out if Naruto's hands and raises his sword.

"Please don't!", Nozomi yells not wanting to see Naruto die in front of her, but its already to late and Kageroza slashes Naruto's chest making him fall to his knees and Nozomi falls to her knees with tears in her eyes. Naruto looks and sees the tears. Kageriza raises his zanpaktuo again.

"It seems she finally remember. Ahahahahahah", Kageroza says swings down. Everything starts to appear in slow motion.

Naruto hears crying but its not from Nozomi. It's coming from the two zanpaktuo's. Nozomi's and Kageroza's.

Time speeds up.

"You feel alone don't you", Naruto said and before the zanpaktuo makes contact it stops on its own shocking Kageroza.

"What the?!", Kagetoza says and lifts again and swings down but before it can touch Naruto it stops.

"I hear your crying and I know what it feels like being alone. After my mother died, I felt alone and after my father died I felt all alone but I was wrong. My friends and my zanpaktuo make me feel like I'm never alone. Don't worry, I'll help you to someday and that's... A promise", Naruto says and falls to the ground passed out.

"What did he do to my zanpaktuo? Why won't it hit him?", Kageroza thinks.

TIME SKIP

Naruto's eyes open and looks around to see he's in Urahara's shop.

Naruto sees Urahara and the others.

"Hey where's Nozomi?", Naruto says looking around but doesn't see her or feel or reiatsu.

They look down sadly and Naruto's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, but Kageroza has her. It was all my fault. I couldn't protect her", Ichigo says and Naruto eyes widen all the way.

"No... No this can't be... It can't... I promised I would always protect her... NOZOMI!", Naruto yells with tears falling from his eyes.

MINDSCAPE

"The one he loves has been kidnapped", Raijin says liking at Hollow Naruto staring at the storm.

"I already know, I feel his heart in pain. We must help protect Nozomi. She is the queen to our king", Hollow Naruto says.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if this chapter was short but I'm not feeling up today to make it longer.

Chapter 11

Naruto punches Ichigo in the face with a look of rage and begins to choke him. Urahara and Chad hold Naruto back. Naruto calms down and knocks there hands away.

"Naruto, are you", Orihime is cut off by Naruto walking through the door way and slams it shut.

"(Sign) he's just like Minato when it comes to a girl he cares about", Urahara said remembering how he met Urahara.

"Naruto...", Ichigo says sadly.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT

Naruto isn't going to sleep but just staring at the ceiling.

"Nozomi...", Naruto says sadly.

"Naruto...", Raijin said making Naruto's eyes widen.

MIND SCAPE

"What is it?", Naruto said in the middle of the rainy forest.

"You have forgotten what I said when I hate the rain", Raijin says looking at the sky.

"You don't get it, Nozomi is gone and he probably did something to her", Naruto says and Raijin didn't say anything.

"Maybe it's time that I tell you", Raijin says and the storm stops raining.

"Tell me what?", Naruto says hopefully.

"It's time you knew about...", Raijin says.

ONE DAY LATER

Naruto walks in Urahara's house in his under ground training room surprising them all.

"Naruto...", Ichigo says in his white robe outfit.

"I'm sorry fir how I acted yesterday, its just that I care for her she was angry age was taken. Now lets save Nozomi", Naruto said passing them.

"Hold up!", Kon says surprising them all seeing him here.

"What is it, Kon? I'm coming with you", Kon says and Naruto blinks suspecting this would happen.

"Coming with us? Are you sure?", Ichigo says wanting to make sure he means it.

"I don't know if I'll be of any use... My body's kinda like this... But I want to save Nozomi too. No, I will save her!", Kon yells the last sentence and Nozomi being kidnapped by Kageroza is replaying over in his head.

"Is that a "no"?", Kon says then Ichigo and Urahara look at Naruto and he nods.

"You can go. You found Nozomi so its your job to find her again", Naruto said.

"Naruto...", Kon says and Ichigo hands Kon that little lion key chain.

"You hold on to it this time. It's a lucky charm, right?", Ichigo says smiling and the others smile too.

"It'll be good to have you there", Orihime says.

"Don't get in the way", Rukia said.

"If it get the stuffing knocked out it you, don't say I didn't warn you", Renji said.

"If you get ripped to shreds, I'll just sew you back together", Uryu said.

"Go for it", Chad said.

"All right, lets go!", Ichigo says and Urahara stops them.

"Just one thing before we set out... I have a request to make. I would like Ichigo, Naruto and myself, as well as Kon, to be the ones to infiltrate Soul Society. It seems likely that the invading army's reigai will set up defenses centered around the Senkai Gate. It would be most effective for three of us who can seal our reiatsu, as well as Ichigo who has lost his spiritual powers, to skip through those defenses", Urahara said.

"So...what do we do?", Renji said questionably.

"I would like you to lure the reigai away", Urahara said.

"So you're basically using us as decoys?", Ishida says and Urahara nods.

"But how are you going to get into Soul Society?", Rukis said.

"I have a plan", Urahara said.

AT THE SHINE

"This place is where Nozomi almost locked herself away", Naruto said.

"Yes. Kageroza will surely not expect us to come through as unstable a location as this", Urhara says opening up the gate.

"Well, time to go", Urahara said and they nod.

"Yeah", Naruto says and they run through the gate.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Urahara, Kon and Ichigo fall through the portal into soul society at night and land on a building. They start to run on the building.

"Seems like we pulled it off somehow", Ichigo says.

"Help! I'm gonna die!", Kon yells hanging off of Ichigo weakly.

"Deal with it. It's all over if they find us here", Ichigo says.

"We're almost there", Urahara said and they jump off the building.

Kon falls off of Ichigo and falls on his face.

"What was that? Why'd you stop all of a sudden? Won't we be screwed if we get caught?", Kon says quietly and pissed.

"That is why we'll be taking precautions against being seen", Urahara date touching the ground and finds a hidden door way to the underground passage.

UNDERGROUND

There all running when Naruto suddenly stops.

"Naruto, why are you stopping?", Urahara said and Naruto turns around.

"We're being followed. Judging by the reiatsu, ccairsin class soul reaper. Two of them", Naruto says.

"But Naruto-", Urahara is stopped by Naruto flash stepping away.

OUTSIDE

Naruto flash steps and appears in a forest area.

"Come on out I know your there", Naruto said looking behind himself and sees two people walk out from hiding,

"Now this is gonna be fun!", one of them says smiling.

"Let us end this quickly", the other said.

It's reigai Byakuya and Kenpachi

"So I'll have to fight both of you? That doesn't seem very fair", Naruto said with his eyes narrowed.

"Who cares as long as I get to fight you again I'll even fight with him", Kenpachi says smiling.

"BANKAI!", Naruto yells and creates his hollow mask.

"Bring it!", Naruto says in a hollow voice.

"Senbonzakura", Byaluya says and his sword turns into petals.

Kenpachi removes his eye patch releasing his full power.

"Now this is gonna be fun!", Kenpachi yells smiling.

NEXT TIME NARUTO VS REIGAI BYAKUYA AND KENPACHI. LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and review after reading it.

Chapter 12

Naruto flash steps in front of both of them and swings his zanpaktuo but it was blocked by Senbonzakura.

"Kaminari Shūryō!", Naruto yells and Byakuya's eyes widen. Naruto breaks through Byakuya's flower petals and its heading for him but Kenpachi stops it.

"Don't forget about me!", Kenpachi yells and Naruto pushes harder making an explosion.

Naruto is sliding back and Kenpachi runs out of the smoke changing at Naruto and sends a barrage of attacks at Naruto which he blocks. Naruto turns to see flower petals behind him and flash steps away but Byakuya flash steps right behind him making Naruto turn.

"Hadou #73: Souren Soukatsui!", Byakuya yells and Naruto is hit by it. Senbonzakura is heading for Naruto. It's surrounding him.

"Kaminari Shūryō!", Naruto yells spinning blocking it with black lightning.

Naruto's eyes widen all the way because Kenpachi is above him with his zanpaktuo raised in the air.

"Die!", Kenpachi yells and slams the zanpaktuo down.

Naruto flash steps next to Kenpachi.

"I'll never die! i will save Nozomi!", Naruto yells swinging the blade but flower petals get in front of the wave stoping it.

"That won't wirk this time! Kaminari Shūryō!", Naruto yells and flash steps again in front of Kenpachi and sends a giant wave hitting him, sending him rolling. Kenpachi stops rolling and stands up with a slash on his  
shoulder.

"Show me more!", Kenpachi yells charging and they clash again.

Byakuya flash steps next to Naruto and extends his hand sending Senbonzakura at Naruto forcing his back.

"If you are fighting to save Nozomi then your search is useless. She is most likely fused with Kageroza already", Byakuya says making his eyes widen.

"What... Are you saying that she's gone now...", Naruto says completely shocked.

"Yes, because they fuse, they will become one never to separate again", Byakuya says turning around to leave and Naruto falls to his knees.

"Let us leave now, this battle is pointless. We were ordered to dispose of Urahara", Byakuya says and Kenpachi signs.

"Find but I get to take him down by myself", Kenpachi says also turning around and starts walking away. Both then feel a massive spiritual pressure making both turn but he's already gone. Byakuya's eyes widen being punched in the face all of a sudden sending his skidding away.

"He's coming back for more!", Kenpachi says smiling and he blocks Naruto's attack but bring forced back by the strength.

"Rawhhhhhhhh!", Naruto yells pissed off and his girls creat a cero. He's in hollowfication 2.

"I must protect Nozomi!", Naruto yells swinging his blade harder and harder making Kenpachi take steps back.

"Ahahahah!", Kenpachi yells having fun and was just slashed on his chest.

"Kaminari Shūryō!", Naruto yells swinging down and Kenpachi is consumed by black lightning.

Byakuya flash steps behind Naruto.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui", Byakuya says and it was blocked by Naruto's bare hand.

"That won't work!", Naruto yells and sonido's next to Byakuya and swings but Byakuya was only cut on his arm.

Naruto swings his blade and it is being blocked by Senbonzakura. Kenpachi flash steps behind Naruto and swings his blade which Naruto stops it with his bare hand. Naruto creats a cero again and sins it at the ground sticking them and fires. All three were hit by the blast but Naruto wasn't injured much by it.

Kenpachi and Byakuya are injured.

"Hehehehehe, ble this is what I call fun!", Kenpachi yells and his spiritual pressure rises with his body covered in yellow reiatsu.

Senbonzakura becomes a said again and Byakuya points it to the ground and drops it.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi", Byakuya says and Sayers rise from the ground and become petals.

"So this is Byakuya's bankai", Naruto thinks Bd his eyes when widen from all of them converging on him.

"Kaminari Shūryō!", Naruto yells sonidoing in the air and swinging down sending a huge wave at the but it was blocked by Byakuya's bankai.

Kenpachi flash steps above Naruto.

"So fast?!", Naruto thinks and was but to the ground hard.

"Kageroza gave us more power to fight you Uzumaki, you cannot win now", Byakuya says and all the flower petals move even faster hitting Naruto.

"Shut up!", Naruto yells firing a giant yellow cero at then which was blocked by Kenpachi slashing at it.

Kenpachi puts both hands on his sword while smiling.

Kenpachi flash steps next to Naruto and swings which forced Naruto back.

Kenpachi flash steps again in front of Naruto and swings forcing Naruto to sonido in the air. Naruto then sonido to the ground and keeps doing that. Cuts and slashes appear on Byakuya and Kenpachi.

"Enough with this foolishness", Byakuya says and Senbonzakura kageyoshi circles around him and Kenpachi like a shield. Naruto sonido's in front of the shield raising his sword but then it happens. The flower petals move showing Kenpachi and Byakuya slagging at Naruto cutting off both horns and the mask shatters making Naruto's eyes when. Faster then Naruto can move Byakuya and Kenpachi slash Naruto across his chest in an X pattern.

BLEACH THEME NEVER MEANT TO BELONG

Naruto spits put blood.

"Damn it, they caught me off guard", Naruto says and tries to creat a hollow mask but can't find the strength.

Kenpachi flash steps next to Naruto and swings his zanpaktuo. Naruto blocks is but barely. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi rams into Naruto's back catching him off guard and Byakuya flash steps in front of him. Byakuya raises his blade and is about to block it with blade but Kenpachi stabs Naruto in the back deeply making his eyes go widen and Byakuya brings down his blade choking off Naruto's left hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Naruto screams in pain and almost falls to his knees and flash steps away from them and keeps doing it for a little while while both Byakuya and Kenpachi are right behind him catching up fast.

"Damn it, at this rate I will die. I don't have enough power to use that technique. What do I do?!", Naruto thinks and leans against a tree and starts to slide down against it.

"Nozomi, what do I do?", Naruto thinks and the tree he's leaving against to is destroyed by Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and it sends Naruto through three trees.

Naruto starts to roll and stops lying on his back. Naruto is about to get up but Kenoachi stomps on his chest making Naruto spot out blood.

"Is this all you can do? I thought you would be more of a challenge?", Kenpachi says and stabs Naruto in his shoulder making him scream in pain and starts to swish and turn the blade.

"Nozomi, I'm sorry...", Naruto thinks on the verge of passing out.

"Naruto...", someone says.

Naruto opens his eyes seeing Nozomi standing in front of him looking at him sadly.

"Naruto...don't give up, please stand up", Nozomi says with tears in her eyes.

"Nozomi, but how can I see you?", Naruto says and both Byakuya and Kenpachi looked surprised.

"Lets just leave, it's pointless", Byakuya says and Kenpachi signs then they both turn away and start waking away.

"You share a connection with my zanpaktuo and that connection allows me to talk to you", Nozomi says kneeling down and cups Naruto's cheeks.

"I always wanted to say this to you...", Naruto says and starts to lean down towards Naruto.

"I love you...", Nozomi says and kisses Naruto then disappears.

Kenpachi and Byakuya both stop heading lightning and look up seeing thunder clouds with black lightning.

"What is going on?", Byakuya says not understand this and both turn to Naruto.

THEME END

BLEACH THEME MORNING REMEMBRANCE

Naruto stands up covered in black lightning.

"Nozomi, even now you give me the strength to keep on fighting", Naruto says and the sky become darker brining more black lightning.

"What i'm about to show you is the next level to Kaminari Shūryō", Naruto said said surprising them and raises his sword.

"What are you talking about? I thought this was your final level?", Kenpachi says questionably.

"No, I still have a long way to go until I reach it but this technique is very dangerous to use, if I used it in an area filled with citizens and weak soul reaper... They would all be killed, even vice captains could die if hit with this. Maybe captains as well, haven't you boot ice why there aren't any other people around. I've been leading you two here", Naruto says and black lightning from the sky hits Naruto's zanpaktuo.

"Behold the second form of Kaminari Shūryō!. I call it Lightning of destruction", Naruto says and blather look up at the sky and it starts to rain. They start to see something move around in the sky and everyone in soul society is seeing it. The giant beast then shows itself then Kenpachi and Byakuya's eyes widen all the way, they see a giant black lighting dragon.

"What kind of monster is that?", Byakuya says never seeing anything like it.

The dragons roars loudly making everyone in soul society head it. Naruto puts his other hand on his zanpaktuo and the dragons heads into the clouds. Both Kenpachi and Byakuya are in a defensive stance.

"It's useless, beg her you can even block, it will hit you", Naruto says and about to swing down, the lightning dragon shows itself.

"Lightning of Destruction", Naruto says and swings when making the dragon head down at speeds that no flash step or sonido can dodge. The explosion is the same when Sasuke used his giant lightning tiger attack against itachi but its black lightning. The attack rips through Senbozakura Kageyoshi. Kenpachi and Byakuya are costumed by the attack.

"Such power", Byakuya says and his just is destroyed along with the mod soul.

"Eheheheheheh! So this was his power, such power", Kenpachi says and is destroyed along with the kid soul. The clouds start to clear and it stops raining to show Naruto breathing hard and standing in a puddle if water. Naruto looks around seeing all the damage.

"Nozomi, I did it. I...won", Naruto says falling to his knees and then to the ground passed out.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

DAY TIME

Naruto is still on the ground then feels someone poking his cheek and opens his eyes. It's Yachiru.

"Why are you here?", Naruto said.

"Are you ok fishcake, Kenny told me to find you and see if your still alive", Yachiru says and Naruto sits up and ruffles her hair. Naruto looks at his missing hand and signs then stands up. Naruto looks at Sōkyoku Hill. Naruto starts walking towards there.

"Tell him in still alive", Naruti says but falls to the ground.

"Fishcake!", Yachiru says worriedly running to his side but he's getting back up.

"I can still hear crying", Naruto says with tears in his eyes.

Nozomi's and Kageroza's zanpaktuo's are crying", Naruto says and starts to get up.

"Nozomi, I will save you!", Naruto yells and flash steps away leaving Yachiru.

10 MINUTES LATER

Oko Yushima has his zanpaktuo's blade pointed at Ichigo who's in a white robe.

"Friendship is meaningless! Solitude alone is the true proof of one's existence! I created the Invading Army with my own power alone. And now, I will use that power to annihilate the 13 divisions for refusing to acknowledge me. I even obtained my Zanpaktuo's true power by being reborn as a mod soul. Truly, this is the ideal way of being, the transcendence that I have been seeking! Ahahahahahahah!", Oko yells.

"That's a load of crap", Naruti says standing behind Oko making his eyes widen and he turns to him.

"Your still alive?", Oko says thinking he was already dead.

Naruto starts to walk towards Oko.

"Haven't you noticed yet? Mod souls are made based on Soul Reaper spirit particles. So you couldn't make them alone. And if it wasn't for Nozomi, you could never have gained your real power, after severing her from yourself. You yourself prove that it's impossible to do anything without the people around you!", Naruto yells making Oko's eyes widen.

He takes a step back and Naruto takes a step forward.

"No one can achieve anything all by themselves! Denying that fact makes you...a complete moron!", Naruto yells.

"I want Nozomi back!", Naruto yells.

"Silence!", Oko yells pushing Naruto to the ground since Naruto is still weak from the battle.

Oko brings his zanpaktuo up ready to end Naruto.

Naruto notices Nemu holding a vial.

"What that?", Naruto says and Oko kicks him away.

"I shall kill you shortly", Oko says and Nemu walks to him.

"First, you can watch...as Nozomi becomes fully mine", Oko says and Naruto notices that lion stuffed animal on Nemu's hair.

Nemu then kicks Oko in the stomach making him skid away.

"What is the meaning if this?!", Oko says not understanding.

"Here's the meaning of this! Ahahahah!", Kon yells from inside reigai Nemu's body.

"You have got to be ducking kidding me", Naruto said not believing this.

"What a dope! You totally fell for it! Are you feeling embarrassed? Come on, come on. Look at how pathetic you are!", Kon says making very odd poses and Rukia puts on her glove and hits Kon in the back of the head making fall out of Nemu ms mouth and Rukia takes out the stuff animal and puts it in it then kicks Kon in the face.

"That's enough, you creep!", Rukia yells.

"E-cs-ta-sy!", Kon says and Naruto steps in his head.

"You filth! Why are you here?!", Oko says angrily.

"You wanna know? Well... Kurotsuchi pretended to be down when he was defeated, but actually liquified his own body and attacked reigai Urahara, found Kageroza's lab, then we defeated our impostors, removed Nemu's pill, and inserted Kon's instead. What sandal dude said! Anyway, its all thanks to me!", Kon yells.

"What is?", Rukia yells with Naruto and Ichigo who are pissed.

"Doesn't sound like you did anything!", Ichigo yells.

"What the hell is wrong with you for taking someone else's credit!", Naruto yells.

"I did everything!", Kon yells and jumps towards Ichigo holding a nod soul.

"Here! A mod soul with your spiritual powers in it!", Kon yells putting it in Ichigo's mouth and he eats it.

Suddenly his soul raper cloths are back and so is zangetsu which he draws. Naruto sits down tiredly.

"I kept my promise, Ichigo! Now it's your turn!", Kon yells throwing the stuff animal lion at Ichigo which he catches.

"You says it!", Ichigo says smiling and turns to Naruto who nods meaning he will let Ichigo fight instead of himself.

"You pathetic excuse for a mod soul!", Oko yells.

"You aren't the one who made me! I'm in another level from the guys you build!", Kon yells at Oko.

"Ichigo, when he's weak enough I will do the finishing blow and bring Nozomi back", Naruto says and Ichigo nods.

Ichigo points his zanpaktuo at Kageroza.

"BANKAI!", Ichigo yells not holding back.

TIME SKIP

Naruto flash steps down to the crater with Ichigo.

Oko reaches fir his zanpaktuo.

"Stop!", both yell and Oko stops and then suddenly his right hand glows blue.

"What is this? My body-", Oko says and grabs his head in pain.

"My head! God damn it!", Oko yells in pain feeling Nozomi gaining control for the moment.

Oko then sits up,

"Naruto...", Oko says in Nozomi's voice. (Nozomi is in control at the moment)

"Nozomi!", Naruto says worriedly

"Please finish it! This is your only chance! Please!", Nozomi yells and Naruto drops his zanpaktuo unable to kill Oko if it means killing Nozomi.

"Ichigo, her chain link! Pierce her chain link!", Kon yells thinking that will save her and Ichigo's eyes widen.

Nozomi nods.

Ichigo walks past Naruto ago picks up his zanpaktuo.

Ichigo runs at Oko and yells pulling back his zanpaktuo.

He swings but suddenly Oko blocks it with his zanpaktuo.

"How dare you!", Oko says pissed off and gaining back control.

"Give it up. The battles already over", Ichigo says making him madder.

"You think it's over?! Let me teach you just how wrong you are!", Oko yells releasing massive amounts of spirutal pressure shocking they and Ichigo flash steps back next to Naruto.

"If I have to lose this body, then I shall simply destroy everything!", Oko yells stabbing the ground with his zanpaktuo.

RENZAN HAJOUKUI!

Oko yells and then he realease a even greater amounts of spiritual pressure covering his body.

"What the hell is this?!", Naruto says and the fring under Oko's feet moves upward.

"I never seen this kind of power before?!", Naruto say

Oko then drops his zanpaktuo into the ground and a fortress appears.

It sends ten tucked into the ground binding it there. Naruti and Ichigo flash step to the fortress and see Oko inside.

"Hey, what the hell is that thing?", Kon yells still with them.

"I don't know...", Naruto said and the fortress fires a beam into the sky making an emblem of some sort of design. Look up episode 341.

"Is that...?", Ichigo said.

"This reiatsu is massive!", Naruto says narrowing his eyes.

"That furred is absorbing the spirit particles All over soul society", Naruto says feeling it absorb them.

Suddenly the fittest fires a beam hitting one of the squad divisions and completely destroying it.

"Such power", Naruto said shocked and looks at the fortress which fires another beam at the captains but Yamamoto blocks it.

WHETE YAMAMOTO IS

"Old man", Shunsui says thankfully.

"Kageroza Inaba. No, Oko Yushima. All of his plans have been driven by lust fir vengeance against Soul Society. Now, he intends to destroy Soul Society along with himself", Yamamoto said.

BACK TO NARUTO

GETSUGA TENSHO!", Ichigo yells sending a wave at if but it had no effect.

"That won't work", Naruto says walking to the fortress and puts and hand on it.

"Please allow me to pass", Naruto says and it opens for Naruto which he passes making Oko's eyes widen.

"But... How...", Oko says taking steps back.

"You can't even understand you zanpaktuo and why it allowed me to pass, you are so blind!", Naruto yells running at Oko and punches him in the face.

Oko withstands it and punches him in the face. Then both notice all the reigai Kagetizs created heading towards the fortress. All of them going to a side of the fortress and begin to stop it and aim to destroy it trying to protect soul society but there being destroyed doing so.

"Them?! They shall not interfere!", Oko yells touching the ground about to stop them but suddenly he grabs his head in pain, a tentacle wraps around Naruto and throws him out trying to protect Naruto and the glare closes.

"Nozomi!", Naruto yells falling to the ground hard. Naruto looks up and the fortress explodes twice the size of soifong a bankai but the explosion was contained. The pillar collapses and they fall to the ground. They stand up but there are flames around them from the explosion.

Naruto grabs his zanpaktuo and passed Ichigo.

"I'll finish this fight", Naruto says.

"Looks like the Invading Army didn't turn out like you wanted either", Ichigo said.

"Like Kon, they have there own wishes. Now I'm gonna save Nozomi", Naruto said which Oko looks at them extremely pissed.

"Why?! Why will you not fall?! I have those two captains enough power to kill you but you still stand! You shouldn't even be moving!", Oko yells and starts to move towards him slowly.

"Why is it? Why can I most strike you down?", Oko says and his upper clothes fall off destroyed and on fire.

"What had sustained you Ll this time?", Oko says and stops seeing Nozomi's memories of how she thinks if them as friends and Naruto as a lover.

The flames disappear and Oko remembers his past and becomes enraged.

"Damn you!", Oko yells ruining at Naruto and there Zanpaktuo's clash.

"Do you not have something to protect?! Do you not have this thing you can friendship?! You draw close to each other, you look after each other, you become familiar with each other!", Oko yells and Naruto whacks Oko's zanpaktuo out of his hand.

"It is the weak who seek others strength", Oko thinks and becomes angry even more and grabs his zanpaktuo that's in midair.

"So how can you be so strong?!", Oko yells and swings his zanpaktuo one more time which Naruto catches it with his bare hand.

Oko is shedding tears now.

"It's because my friends give me the strength to keep getting stronger!", Naruto yells and Oko runs at Naruto screaming pulling back a fist but Naruto slashes across his chest making Oko flys back in midair with tears going down his eyes and spits out blood with blood gushing out of the slash on his chest.

Oko then sees a memory of Nozomi.

"We have been there... Not strong. Not weak. There was no hatred there, nor anger. But we were alone", Nozomi says and Oko falls to the ground bleeding badly.

"You were never alone, you always had your zanpaktuo with you, you always had Sumitsukigasa with you", Naruto says and Oko has more tears coming down his eyes finally seeing how he became this strong.

"Thank... You... I entrust Sumitsukigasa... To you...", Oko says glowing bright green and seperated into two souls.

"I will", Naruto said accepting what he said.

Nozomi and Kageroza are ok the ground wearing white robes.

"Nozomi...", Kogeriza says with his eyes closed.

"Were we wrong?", Kageroza says opening his eyes and Nozomi sits up looking at him.

"I don't know", Nozomi says.

"I see", Kageroza says glowing light blue and Nozomi moves closer which Kageroza looks at her.

Nozomi whispers something to Kageroza who smiles and disappears.

Nozomi picks up the red mod soul and it disappears.

"NOZOMI!", Naruto yells running to her and trips then falls on the ground right in front if her surprising her.

"Naruto-", Nozomi is cut off by Naruto sitting up and moving closer to her which he hugs her.

"Never leave he again!", Naruto says with tears in his eyes and Nozomi looks away sadly.

"Are you all right?", Kon yells running towards her with Ichigo.

"Kon! Yeah, I am", Nozomi says and Naruto still has his arms around her.

"Your right arm!", Nozomi says worriedly seeing its gone.

"Oh, this? This is nothing!", Kon says and Nozomi sees that lion stuff animal in his hand.

"Well, now everything's finally over", Kon says and Nozomi looks away again sadly.

"Yeah", Nozomi said.

"Told ya! Now lets go back to the Human World together, Nozomi", Kon says and Nozomi starts glueing making Naruti eyes eyes fearfully.

"You're...", Kon says realizing what's about to happen as well as Naruto.

"Nozomi...", Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry, Naruto... This was the only way", Nozomi says remembering his she made Oko stab through himself stoping the fight.

"Ichigo, what does she mean?!", Kon yells at Ichigo who looks away sadly.

NARUTO THEME SADNESS AND SORROW

"Kon", Nozomi says and Naruto arms fall to his sides with an emotionless face.

"This us his it should be", Nozomi says.

"What do you mean, Nozomi?! This is no good at all!", Kon yells with tears in his eyes.

"I got to tell him at the end. From now on, I'll be his friend", Nozomi says.

"His friend?", Kon says.

"I managed to learn what friendship was, so now its my turn to teach him", Nozomi says.

"Don't say that! It's like you're really going to disappear! I won't accept it!", Kon yells and Nozomi takes the small lion in her hands.

"Thank you for this, Kon", Nozomi says.

"I...couldn't protect you?", Kon said.

"No, you did. We were lonely", Nozomi says and the others arrive.

"But now we're at peace. Thanks to all of you being here, especially you Nar... Naruto?", Nozomi says seeing Naruto looking down sadly.

"I can't lose you... Nozomi", Naruto says and Nozomi had tears in her eyes and kisses Naruto.

"Thank you for always being there when I needed you the most", Nozomi says and starts to fall back and is about to fade out of existence.

THEME END

"No! There's still a way to save her, but if I do this. I will lose all my soul reaper powers!", Naruto says and sucking them all.

"Naruto, what are you gonna do?!", Rukia yells and Naruto bends down capturing Nozomi's lips and begins to send all of his reiatsu he has left into Nozomi which she behind to stop fading and becoming more solid again.

MINDSCAPE

"This is goodbye then king, it was nice fighting with you", Hollow Naruto says gadding out of existence.

"This is it, farewell Naruto...", Raijin says and fades away as well. The entire forest then disappears.

"Goodbye, Naruto, Raijin", Naruto thinks shedding tears.

OUT OF MINDSCAPE

Naruto falls to the ground screaming in pain feeling his soul reaper powers disappear and Nozomi falls to the ground passed out from bring brought back. Sumitsukigasa then gets absorbed into Naruto and disappears as well.

TIME SKIP

Naruto wakes up with a start and grabs his chest in pain.

"Your still in pain, you just lost you soul reaper powers like how Ichigo did", Urahara said who was watching over Naruto the whole time.

"Where's, Nozomi?!", Naruto says looking around and he here's the door open seeing Nozomi who in her usual clothes looking away sadly.

"She's ok but I don't know what you did but... She's not a mod soul anymore. Somehow she's become a true soul reaper. Who taught you that technique?", Urahara says.

"My dad", Naruto says and Urhara's eyes Arden never knowing that Minato knew something like this.

"A technique that made her into a true soul reaper, how is that even possible?", Urhara thinks never seeing something like this.

"Why did you...", Nozomi says wanting to know why he gave up all her soul reaper powers for her.

"Because", Naruto says standing up shakily and walking towards her. He's now standing in front of her.

"I would give up anything for you Nozomi, even my life", Naruto says and they kiss.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 14

"You cant see Rukia or hear her anymore can you?", Naruto says sitting next to Ichigo on there house watching the sun set.

"No I can't...", Ichigo says and has a sad smile.

"Soooooooo... Did you kiss her goodbye?", Naruto said and Ichigo blushes and almost loses his balance which would have made him fall off the roof.

"Where the hell did that come from!", Ichigo yells at Naruto while blushing.

"Hey, I heard all the stuff you did trying to save her from being executed", Naruto said and Ichigo looks away with a light blush.

"Hehehehehe, but done worry, you'll see her again as well as everyone else", Naruto says smiling his famous smile and Ichigo smiles.

"Yeah...", Ichigo says watching the sun set.

"Naruto, Ichigo! What are you two doing, it's time for dinner!", Nozomi yells and the two.

"Lets go, Ichigo", Naruto says and Ichigo nods.

TIME SKIP TWO YEARS LATER

Naruto is currently sleeping in his own room. There were some living arrangements and they decided that Yuzu and Karin will share a room us Naruto gets his own. Naruto and Ichigo have gotten taller now.

"Brother! Naruto! It's time to get up!", Yuzu yells from down stairs.

"Five more minutes", Naruto says and rolls over but there was no more bed he can roll on so he fell off the bed, head first.

"Ow! Again!", Naruto yells sitting up fully awake and holding his head in pain.

"Wake up!", Yuzu yells again and Naruto signs getting up to take a shower.

"I'll be down in six minutes!", Naruto yells and grabs his school outfit.

Naruto and Ichigo go to Highschool now.

SIX MINUTES LATER

Naruto and Ichigo walks down stairs and see both Yuzu and Karin in new school uniforms.

"Ta-da!", Yuzu says showing her new uniform off and both Naruto and Ichigo blink in little surprise.

"Oh, yeah. Today's your entrance ceremony, right?", Ichigo says and both take there seats.

"You look fine Yuzu", Naruto says smiling and Yuzu smiles with joy.

"Pass the soy sauce, Karin", Ichigo says and Yuzu slams the bottle on the table with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Here's your soy sauce", Yuzu says with an angry look and walks to the counter.

"Ichigo, you really should be nicer to your sister and not ignore her", Naruto says sweat dropping.

"What are you so angry, Yuzu?", Naruto said trying to fix the situation.

"I'm not angry! I waited right until the day of the ceremony just to show Ichigo how I looked I my uniform...and he barely noticed!", Yuzu says getting some rice out if the microwave.

"Not that I care! Just for that, I'm not serving Ichigo the tasty burnt parts of the rice!", Yuzu says mad.

Ichigo just turns to his food.

"Your skirt's unzipped", Ichigo says then Naruto signs and Yuzu blushes in embarrassment.

"See? I was looking", Ichigo says eating rice.

"You stupid perverted brother!", Yuzu says and Naruto chuckles.

"You're right, he is perverted", Naruto said.

Karin then stabs a ghost in the glasses with chop sticks drawing there attention.

"Karin, what is it?", Naruto said wondering what she was doing.

"Nothing much", Karin said not a care in the world.

"Yuzu! Look, Yuzu! How's my suit? Does the necktie or the bow tie go better?", Isshin says showing a tie full of stars and a bow tie with poco dots.

"Well, both look incredibly gay like your monkey suit so I say get a better suit and a stripe tie", Naruto says eating and Isshin falls to the ground shedding tears.

"So cruel!", Isshin yells.

"They both look fine. Doesn't matter", Yuzu says not really caring.

"Doesn't matter?! Don't say that, Yuzu! Take a good look!", Isshin says not knowing which to chose.

"They're both fine. Whatever", Yuzu says giving a "go away" movement with her hand and Naruto chuckles and ruffles Yuzu's hair.

"Nice one Yuzu", Naruto says smiling and Yuzu smiles happily.

"Whatever?!", Isshin says shocked and both Naruto and Ichigo stand up heading to the door.

"Thanks for breakfast", Ichigo said and both leave the house.

"Seventeen months since the battle against Oko. Man just over a year already", Naruto said both walking out of the house and Ichigo nods.

"This is our last year of highschool. I'm still a little surprised Chad and Orihime told everyone about our Soul Reaper powers. They said everyone believed them right away", Ichigo said.

"Well, we did fight Aizen, you and I", Naruto said remembering the fight.

Naruto and Ichigo see Mizuiro.

"Morning", Mizuiro says and they both wave.m

"Even so I'm glad they accepted it", Ichigo says smiling.

Naruto turns and sees Isshin, Karin and Yuzu leaving.

"I wonder if she will become a substitute soul reaper like we were... Her spiritual pressure is growing stronger, high-level medium", Naruto thinks remembering what Isshin told him about Karin.

"Have a good day, brother! Naruto!", Yuzu yells waving.

"Will do, take care!", Ichigo says and both wave goodbye.

"Even now, I miss my powers, but it was worth it, saving Nozomi", Naruto thinks smiling.

AT KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

"I-chi-gooo! Na-ru-tooo!", Keigo yells running towards them.

"I did it last time so its your turn", Ichigo says and Naruto signs

Naruto moves fast grabbing Keigo's leg and flipping him over making him land on his back.

"Hi Keigo", Naruto said.

"I'll see you guys later, then", Mizuiro says walking away.

"Yeah, see you at lunch", Ichigo says watching Naruto put Keigo in a head lock.

Keigo begins tapping Naruto's arm.

"Naruto! Naruto! I tap. I'm tapping out!", Keigo yells losing air.

"Oh, sorry", Naruto said letting go of Keigo who drops to the floor.

Both Ichigo and Naruto head to class. Naruto smiles seeing Nozomi. She got a little taller, just a few inches taller then Rukia right now.

Naruto starts to blush about what Kon told him about Nozomi's chest area growing bigger as well.

Naruto shakes his head.

Nozomi and Tatsuki turn to them.

"Did you bring back the game I lent you, Ichigo? The sequel's coming out, so it'll be a pain if I dint get it back", Tatsuki says wanting her game back.

"Hey, Naruto", Nozomi says moving closer to Naruto and kisses his cheek making him blush.

"Yeah, I have it right here", Ichigo says looking through his bag and his eyes widen seeing his badge. Nozomi has her arms wrapped around Naruto and both of them see the badge.

Tatsuki pushes Ichigo a little trying to see if he brought it.

"What? Did you forget it?", Tatsuki says.

"Shut up. I told you I have it!", Ichigo says giving her the game.

Unlike Ichigo, Naruto always keeps that badge around his neck like a necklace. Never leering it out of his sight. But sadly it doesn't work anymore.

"Hey, Ishida! Where do you think you're going?!", a teacher yells and both Naruto and Ichigo turn to see Ishida running to the exit.

"The nurse's office!", Ishida yells passing there room.

"He's doing well", Naruto thinks and pays more attention to class.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is currently on the roof with Ichigo and Keigo.

"Have you decided what you want to do with your future and stuff?", Keigo says looking at all the buildings.

"You mean career paths and all that stuff?", Ichigo said.

"All that stuff? What else is there?", Naruto said looking down seeing Nozomi hanging out with her friends Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Can't I leave it for now?", Ichigo says drinking his soda.

"We're going to have career guidance counseling at the end if the semester. You can't put off thinking about it much longer. You had goo grades back when you entered high school, but they plummeted in the second half oh the first year, right? While Naruto's grades are still good", Keigo says.

"Shut up. I had a lot if stuff on my plate back then, so I couldn't help it. Besides, I'm still above average", Ichigo says looking at the sky.

"I wonder what Rukia's up to these days?", Keigo says surprising them.

"Why'd you bring her up all of a sudden?", Ichigo said and Keigo gives him a surprised look.

"Naruto said you two were very close, it sounded like you two were dating?", Keigo says and Ichigo turns angrily to Naruto but all that's there is dust.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SAYING!", Ichigo yells and sees Naruto heading for the stairs and runs after him.

"I just said that you were close, nothing more but I did say she slept in your room!", Naruto says laughing with Ichigo chasing him.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Ichigo, Mizuiro and Keigo are all walking home together and Beth Naruto and Ichigo have some bruises on there faces after they got into a fight.

"Hey, you!", a guy yells chasing someone.

Naruto and the others look surprised and stop.

The guy pushes past then running with a bag.

"Stop, damn it! Gave me back my bag, you bastard!", the man yells passing them.

"Mizuiro, Keigo, take our bags", Naruto says and both he and Ichigo give them there bags.

"Do us a favor... Hold the bags", Ichigo says and both start running and catching up.

They pass the guy who's bag was stolen gaining his attention and both Naruto and Ichigo grab the bag snatcher and turn him around.

"Huh?", He says and both punch him in the face knocking out a few teeth.

"Well, that was boring", Naruto said.

(I forgot to mention this but Naruto likes to fight but only fights that are two friends fighting to have fun and get stronger)

The guy turns holding a and knife and swings but Ichigo catches it. Naruto pulls back his right fist and throws it punching him in the face again. He gets knocked out and falls to the ground then Ichigo grabs the bag and walks towards the stranger.

"That was pretty cool! Thanks!", the man said taking his bag back.

"You two hungry? I'll treat you to ramen or something. Sounds good, right?", He says and Naruto smiles getting free food but Ichigo grabs him but his shirt if starts pulling him away.

"We'll pass. we'll have hell to pay if people find out later, so please keep the fact that we beat that guy up to yourself", Ichigo says and takes his bag from Mizuiro who walks towards then with Keigo by his side.

"I wanted ramen...", Naruto says sadly with his head down and takes his bag.

"R-Right. That's too bad", he says.

"Lets go, Naruto, Keigo, and Mizuiro", Ichigo says and they all start waking away.

The man smiles.

"What's this? You're more cautious than I thought... Ichigo Kurosaki", the man says to himself and looks at Naruto.

"He may act like a kid but I can see that that's not how he really acts. Naruto Uzumaki. Interesting, Both of them are", the man says smiling and a substitute badge falls out of his bag.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I forgot to write that Orihime healed Naruto's left hand.

Chapter 15

NEXT DAY

Naruto yawns and sees Isshin running towards them. Ichigo wakes up and both duck which makes Isshin fly out of there window. Isshin is currently hanging from the window.

"What's wrong with you two?! Are you guys crazy?! What if I fell over?", Isshin yells at them.

"Them you will die, say hi to Kenpachi for me ok", Naruti says and getting up and kicks Isshin in the face making him fall down and hits the ground.

"S-So cruel", Isshin says in pain. Naruto closed the window.

"First the weird dreams and now this", Ichigo says signing and gaining Naruto's attention.

"Weird dreams? Like what?", Naruto says and Ichigo try's to remember.

"I wonder...as sook as I tried to describe them, I forgot", Ichigo says.

"Weird", Naruto says agreeing with Ichigo.

TIME SKIP AT SCHOOL

"So how much?", Ichigo says sitting next to Naruto in class room.

"F-Five thousand yen for both of you guys", a guy says wearing a martial arts outfit and Ichigo grabs him by his robe which Naruto signs.

"Five thousand ten per week? You can't be serious. Next!", Ichigo says throwing the guy back and sits down.

"You could have been a little nicer", Naruto said and sees a new guy wearing a soccer outfit step forward.

"Right! I'm Satoda, the vice captain of the soccer club. Uzumaki and Kurosaku, we'd be honored if you were to lend us your-", Satoda is cut off by Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me how much for how long", Ichigo says and Naruto behind to fall asleep. Ichigo sees Naruto sleeping and snaps his fingers waking him.

"What?! Where am I?! Oh...", Naruto says and Ichigi sweat drops.

"As a was saying. What position", Ichigo says.

"I believe it would be best to ask you to be the goalkeeper. We would like Naruto to join the team", Satoda says.

"Wouldn't chad make a better goalkeeper?", Ichigo says.

"Ichigo remember, Chad has a part time job that pays more", Naruto said and Ichigo remembers.

"Oh yeah", Ichigo says and Naruto stands up.

"You can finish up here, I'm going for a walk", Naruto says.

"Why do I have to be stuck here while you ditch", Ichigo says and turns back to Satoda.

TIME SKIP

"So they offered that much?", Naruto says wearing a soccer outfit while Ichigo wears a goalie outfit.

"Huh? I thought you two do basketball?", Tatsuki said standing next to Nozomi.

"Eheheheh, our contract expired last week. So should you two be at your club now?", Naruto says to Nozomi.

"Didn't I tell you, we got a part time job. We've been working as assistant instructors at out dojo last month", Nozomi says surprising them.

"Huh? You're an assistant instructor? I'm glad I stopped going to that dojo. No way in hell am I calling you "master".", Ichigo says to Tatsuki and Naruto laughs a little while Tatsuki's eye twitches and Nozomi signs.

"How about I force you to do it right now?", Tatsuki says with an evil look in her eyes.

"So who would win?", Naruto whispers to Nozomi who shakes her head.

"It could go either way", Nozomi says and Naruto nods at that.

"Ichigo! Tatsuki! Naruto! Nozomi!", Orihine yells at the window drawing there attention.

"Hey, Orihime!", Ichigo says. Orihime then jumps out the window and grabs onto a poll while she laughs.

"Are you crazy?! You can fall!", Naruto yells and looks away seeing her panties.

"Cover your panties!", Nozomi yells while Ichigo is looking away as well. Orihime slides down and gets a fist to the head hard.

"That hurt...", Orihime says in pain holding her head staring at the very kissed Tatsuki.

"You're damn right it did! You pull anymore dangerous crap like that again, she ill show you a real punch!", Tatsuki yells showing her fist which makes Naruto, Nozomi, and Ichigo sweat drop.

"Stronger than that one? My head will spilt in two!", Orihime says with tears in her eyes.

"Tatsuki, calm down. It was a stupid stunt, no need to try and commit murder here", Naruto says making Tatsuki angry.

"Shut up! You have no right to lecture me on how to teach Orihime a lesson!", Tatsuki yells at Naruto.

"So when your teaching the students at the dojo, do you use your fists and hurt them?", Naruto says making her more angry.

"Keep talking and ill show you that I can beat you in 10 seconds!", Tatsuki yells and both of there heads are colliding.

"There like fire and ice. Heard to believe that when they don't fight they get along pretty well", Nozomi says and Ichigo nods both watching them fight.

"Um, actually, I wanted to ask you guys for advice on something...", Orihime says watching Tatsuki who's holding Naruto by his shirt with her fist pulled back while Naruto is holding back her fist both glaring at each other and they both turn to Orihime.

"Advice?", they say at the same time.

"Yeah. The thing is... I'm composing a background theme for my life, so that at exactly the right moments, a musician can cheer me on to the tune of the Do-Re-Mi song, and it'll be an energetic happy song full of laughter...", Orihime says.

"Hey Ichigo, she's your girlfriend right! You answer!", Naruto says making both blush.

"Fir the last time we aren't dating!", Ichigo says with a tic mark.

"Guess I have to start a new rumor if you two don't date", Naruto says.

"I knew it! You were the one starting the rumor about me being an Emo!", Ichigo yells but Naruto takes out a book and looks at Ichigo.

"Did you say something?", Naruto says and Ichigo tackled Naruto which both begin fighting.

"Please stop!", Orihime yells with her eyes looking like three's freaking Naruto and Ichigo out.

"How'd you just do that?", Ichigo says shocked pointing at Orihime's eyes.

"Your eyes are like little threes?!", Naruto says shocked while both are standing back up.

"Orihime, your face pulling skills have truly grown...", Tatsuki says and Nozomi runs Orihime's head smiling.

"Good job diffusing the situation Orihime", Nozomi says smiling.

"I can't decide it! Should "Do" stand for "Doom" or "Downing Sake", so I'm stuck", Orihine says showing a drawing.

"Well her drawing is still better then Rukia's", Naruto thinks looking at it.

"Which do you think is best?", Orihime says looking at them smiling.

"Whichever", all four say at the same time.

"Oh, yeah! We don't have time for this stuff", Tatsuki says.

"What's wrong, Tatsuki?", Orihime says.

"Our part time job. You've got one too, right? You'd better get back", Tatsuki says and Nozomi also remembers there job.

"Bye Naruto, talk to you later!", Nozomi says kissing Naruto and grabs Tatsuki's hand and bath begin running to the dojo.

"Ichigo... We forgot to call in. You remember the last time we forgot, she chewed us out?", Naruto says and both begin sweating.

"Naruto, Ichigo! It's tine for you two to join practice! Naruto-", Satoda is cut off by Ichigo and Naruto throwing there gloves to Satoda who catches them.

"So sorry but we forgot that we have plans. Another time!", Naruto yells and both shin running.

TIME SKIP

"YOU DUMB ASSES!", there boss yells into the phone which makes both flinch at the volume.

"Do you even realize what you're doing? You two missed last week, then you only can't for one day, and now you want to take a other week off?", she says.

"Yeah, but that why me and Ichigo are apologizing now", Naruto says into his phone standing next to Ichigo behind the school.

"You think a simple little apology makes everything OK?! You think you're on flex time, punks? Get over here, or in gonna fire your asses!", she yells.

"Give me the phone", Ichigo says and Naruto hands him his phone which Ichigo outs it up to his ear.

"You mean that? I guess we had that coming", Ichigo says.

"What? No, no, uh...what are you saying, Ichigo?", she says and Naruto begins sweating.

"I guess it can't be helped if two unreliable guys like us end up getting fired. We are really sorry. The is fir looking after us for such a long time", Ichigo says into the phone.

"Not long at all. Just half a year. All the fun of working at a general services store is yet to come! Our adventures will go on and on!", she's cut off by Ichigo pressing end call and handing it back to Naruto.

"Because if what you just did... She may come to our school and drag us to work", Naruto says she Ichigo stops realizing what he just did she starts to sweat to. Both hear a yell and walk to the front of the school seeing a bunch of gang members. The leader of the is a big guy.

"Are there two son's of a bitches named Uzumaki and Kurosaki at this school? Get your asses out here!", the guy yells.

"Now what? What decade eyes he think this is?", Ichigo says.

"Fatso must be angry at us for something?", Naruto says wondering why he and his gang are here.

"Those guys broke seven of my boy's teeth. Seriously, seven, what's wrong with you two?! Normally it would be two at most!", he yells and both recognize the guy who was stealing that mans bag.

"Oh, he works for them", Naruto says and smiling at his that kicked that guys ass.

"I know you two are listening. You guys must be pissing your pants, wondering how I fount out your name! You don't know nothing! My boy saw your faces real clear! Plenty of ways to find two guys after that. Anyway, Kurosaki and Uzunaki! Until you get out here, me and my boys from Miyasho High are taking over this gate!", he yells while Ishida is walking towards them.

"Hey, guys! Would you kind giving this outdated nonsense a rest? Can't you see you're inconveniencing everyone here? Now, you look reasonably bright for Kurosaki's and Uzumaki's friends. You should at least be able to understand what in saying. Now, hurry up she go home", Ishida says starting in front of them.

"Huh, what's that? Are you Kurosaki?", the man says liking an idiot.

"That guys gonna get his ass kicked real fast", Naruto says.

"What was that?", Ishida says and hits the man in the face sending him skidding back into a pole hitting it and making it bend.

"What the hell did you do?! Ate you taking us lightly?", the leader yells.

"That would be my line. Didn't you say you hit a good look at there faces? In what possible way could I resemble Kurosaki or Uzumaki?", Ishida says.

"What's with you, Four-Eyes?", the leader said staring at him.

"I take it all back. You don't have to go home. Or rather, none of you should expect to be able to walk away", Ishida says.

"What does that idiot think he's doing? Is he trying to make things worse?", Ichigo says.

"Who knows?", Naruto says.

"You son of a bitch! Get him!", he yells and they all charge. Before they could attack Ishida Ichigo slams one of the guys faces into the ground while Naruto punches one of them in the stomach making him fall to the ground.

Owoeowowowowowowowow!", The guy yells from Ichigo bending his leg backwards.

"Hey! One... Two... Three... Four...", Ichigo says while the guy is tapping out. Ishida then kicks Ichigo in the back making him stop.

"Why'd you do that, Ishida?!", Ichigo yells angrily at Ishida getting back up.

"I should be asking you that. Why did you two come out?", Ishida says.

"Why?! To get you to back off!", Ichigo says and Naruto just stares at Ichigo.

"I thought we came to kick all there asses?", Naruto says confused.

"That's the guys, Obuta!", the guy yell pointing at them.

"Them?", Obuta says looking at them.

"Those are those guys that did this to me!", he yells and both Ichigo and Naruto look at him.

"Your the idiot who tried to steal that guys bag. You deserved it you jackass", Naruto says.

"Sh-Shut up!", he yells at Naruto.

"Enough with taking! Prepare to have your-", he's cut off by Naruto and Ichigo punching him in the face. Obuta falls backwards.

"So shall we kick there asses or what?!", Naruto says with a bunch of them behind Naruto raising there we alone.

"Damn it, we ain't done with you guys yet!", they yell and before they could react. Naruto knees one of them in the stomach and throws another guy ramming into one if his friends. All of them begin dodging hit punching them.

"You've been doing too much hollow hunting lately! What's gonna happen I'd Soul Society starts to notice?", Ichigo says taking two guys down.

"Hollow hunting? It's Hollow extermination! Done make it sound like in doing it just for fun! And for the record, I only do it when there's a request from the Urahara Store!", Ishida said.

"Did you forget the fact that he was a wanted man in Soul Society until just recently?", Naruto said elbowing a guy in the stomach.

"In any case, this isn't the time or place fir that sort if conversation! Text me later!", Ishida says.

"Like if know your number!", Ichigo yells.

"Naruto will give it to you", Ishida says making Ichigo turn to Naruto.

"How do you have his number?!", Ichigo says.

"He gave it to me to call him for the next request in hunting hollows", Naruto said.

"Wait! How did you get a phone?!", Ichigo says still fighting the goons.

"Urahara gave it to me after I helped out at the store", Ishida says shocking the phone.

"I'll bet that's the kind of phone that doesn't work in this world", Ichigo says seeing the phone Ishida is holding up.

"Uzumaki!", someone says drawing there attention and the goons move out of the way showing a man holding a battle.

"It's good to see you looking healthy as ever! You remember me, right?", He says and Naruto blinks.

"Do I know you?", Naruto says having no idea who the guy is.

"What was that, you bastard?! In gonna rio out your-", he's cut off by someone kicking him in the back making him skid and stop at Naruto's and Ichigo's feet.

They all look and all the goons were taken down easily.

"You look like you're having fun... Naruto and Ichigo", she says smiling darkly at them.

"She's calling your guys name", Ishida says seeing Ichigo sweat.

"You'll never take me alive!", Naruto yells running away.

"Crap, our boss...", Ichigo says and is cut off by her charging towards him grabing him by the face and she runs towards Naruto.

"Ow! My face!", Ichigo yells in pain and she grabs Naruto's leg and drags him towards her car. She enters the car with them, shutting the door she drives away.

"Amazing... It took her less than a second to fold Ichigo and Naruto like laundry and take them away. Who could she be?", Ishida says.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


End file.
